Legend of Tyrannis: Loss
by Jonathan112
Summary: 4 years have passed since Bloodseeker was killed, but now a new threat arrives. I own nothing but my OCs, check my profile. Might have M content. Shorter but (somewhat) better summary inside.
1. Prologue

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

[D] =Distortion in voice

* * *

_SUMMARY_

_4 years have passed since Tyrannis killed Bloodseeker and now he is faced with the loss of his father. Not only that but also a new threat, from his grandfather's past and from his own future._

* * *

Prologue

Klaxon was in over his head. His body was covered in wounds and losing blood fast. He got to his feet unsteadily as the Apes advanced on him.

'How can they be beating me? I was never this badly hurt in a fight with Apes.' thought Klaxon to himself as he extended his claws his eyes going red.

"The dragon thinks he can beat us by himself! Isn't that a laugh?!" said the Captain causing his forces to howl in laughter.

"Don't...underestimate me!" said Klaxon turning his cybernetic left arm into a cannon but was never able to fire it...

*Sword cuts through flesh*

Klaxon looked down to see the very sword that killed his father sticking out of his chest and then it was pulled out and he dropped to his knees. His strength fading he looked at his attacker and his eyes went wide with fear.

"[D] How pathetic. This is Skyler's son? I'm not impressed." said the figure walking away, his black cape flowing behind him.

Klaxon tried to get to his feet but with no success. The Apes left him to die and he rolled onto his back looking up into the night sky, sadness evident in his eyes.

"The future is now bleak, Tyrannis don't stray from...the Light..." gasped Klaxon before he opened the control panel on his cybernetic arm.

"The enemy won't...get any...weapons from me...Fare...well..."

Klaxon's arm drops to the ground, flashing lights visible on the panel.

*Beep beep beep beep beep beepbeep beepbeep beepbeepbeepbeepbeep beepbeepbeepbeepbeeepbeepebe eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep-!*

*Explosion!*

* * *

WarFang; Tyrannis' Room

Tyrannis shot awake and looked around in a panic before tears filled his eyes.

"No! NO!" screamed Tyrannis as he felt his father leave this world.

* * *

30 Minutes away from Explosion

StarScream was streaking across the sky to back up Klaxon when he saw the explosion. He transformed and landed and looked at the explosion.

"Curse the Allspark! I'm too late." said StarScream narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists. He walked the rest of the way until he came to the crater and looked around and only found Klaxon's cybernetic left arm. He picked it up and began walking back to WarFang as he scanned the data stored inside the arm.

"So, HE is back..." mused StarScream to himself quietly, "Only the others can know about this...nobody else..."

* * *

END CHAPTER


	2. Leaving

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Academy; 7 Hours Later; Training Hall

A lone dragon looked at a statue of his father. He knew his father died and even when the news reached the city, he still wasn't prepared. His heart had a hole in it now that his father died. He heard the door to the Training Hall open and he flinched when he heard somebody hit their head on the door frame. He turned around and saw Lesh.

Tyrannis now had to look up at the former "runt" and he still couldn't believe it, Lesh had gotten a tremendous growth over the years and now towered over most dragons, including Tyrannis...but only when on all fours.

"Sorry about your father." said Lesh with slight hesitation.

"Its alright. I'm just...very upset. I've only known him, truly, for 7 years." said Tyrannis taking one last look at the statue before he walked away, "So, want to spar?"

"Got nothing better to do. Why not?"

"First one to get the other in a death lock...ah forget it. We know the rules."

Tyrannis took his place and then brought out the posion barbs he had acquired 4 years ago before he rolled into a ball and charged Lesh. Lesh was shocked for a moment but easily side stepped the attack. Lesh created his Ice Claws and swung at Tyrannis who easily dodged them but didn't expect an Earth Bullet to collide with his head and was sent flying into a wall where he collapsed in a heap. Lesh was shocked for moment.

'Since when does he go down THAT easily?' thought Lesh to himself.

Tyrannis suddenly started growing and then he got up and he easily towered over Lesh now.

*T-Rex like Roar*

"Dang." said Lesh before he avoided a tail slam.

"I always wondered what this was like. COME HERE!" said Tyrannis charging Lesh.

Lesh now had to dodge his Rex sized friend and that was no easy task, despite his size he was incredibly fast. He was then grabbed and slammed into the ground.

"GOTCHA!" said Tyrannis pinning him to the ground, "Say I win runt."

"Runt? I'm taller than you now!"

"Not when I'm in this form or on my hind legs. Now say I win."

"Fine, you win."

After that Tyrannis returned to his normal height but stayed on his hind legs and had the barbs retract into his skin.

"There was that so hard?" said Tyrannis with a smirk and offering Lesh a hand.

"No. But you are gullible." said Lesh grabbing his hand and pulling him down which resulted in a wrestling match, which Tyrannis won.

"Aw man! How come I still can't beat you even with my new height?!" said Lesh.

"Hmmm, let me think. 1) You're overconfident, 2) I don't get that way anymore, and 3) I'm able to hide my muscles." the last part Tyrannis said with a smirk as he walked off.

"What muscles? You're scrawnier than Blaze."

"Like I said, I can hide it."

Tyrannis disappeared in black smoke leaving Lesh confused.

* * *

Garden

Tyrannis reappeared in the garden section of the city and inhaled. The garden section was now even prettier and he walked around the garden until he found Emerald. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around calmly. She always seemed to know when he was going to appear, due to the plants surrounding her.

"Hi Emerald." he said calmly.

"Hi Tyran." she replied.

She could see the sadness in his eyes without even trying. The loss of his father had done a number on the grey scaled-black striped dragon and even though he would occasionally wear an emotionless mask, she never saw him like this. He broke down in front of her. She never liked seeing him like this, the usually tough-as-nails dragon breaking down was a rare thing and she didn't like seeing him vulnerable. For some reason, she was the only one he would truly let his emotions out for and she never questioned why. She pulled him into a hug and despite their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, she didn't mind comforting him, after all, he helped her escape a near death experience when a Hook Jaw Beserker tried to flatten her with a boulder two years ago.

"Thanks Emerald." whispered Tyrannis as he pulled out of the hug and nuzzled her neck.

"Your welcome Tyran." she replied smiling.

He left and she went back to helping the plants. A ways away Tyrannis looked out over the city and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm going through with this." said Tyrannis to himself before he pulled out the portal gun and fired and went through, disappearing into the upside-down leaf as time halted upon it closing.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	3. Date with Cold Stone

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

8 Years Later (Alternate Dimension Time), 1 Year (Spyro's World Time)

Tyrannis walked out of the portal and looked around and found WarFang in smoldering ruins and his heart stopped. He pulled out the portal gun and opened it up to have sand pour out.

"Figures. I go to an alternate Naruto Universe, become friends with Gaara and the gadget malfunctions due to sand." muttered the dragon to himself. He jumped off the building and landed in the debris filled streets, looking around in confusion. He stays in his Terran/Tiger/Dragon form for now due to the uncertainty of the situation and comes upon the ruins of the Academy and enters, cautiously. After walking down a few corridors he comes to a stone door with some type of locking mechanism on it and he grabs it and tries to pry it off.

"Come on you blasted piece of junk, open!" muttered Tyrannis to himself.

After five minutes he rips the lock off and throws it behind him, yet the door still doesn't open and so he grabs the double door and pushes it open before he continues on his way. Unaware of a figure following him.

"Great, just great. I'm in WarFang, only a year has gone by, yet it looks like a 4 year war happened! I need answers. Luckily this corridor leads to the Pool of Visions."

After continuing his walk he comes to a rotten wood door and he sighs before he brings out his shoulder and back spikes and charges the door and busts it down without even trying. He shakes off any wooden debris on him before walking to the Pool and looks in. After watching the images the Pool gave him he gets up and walks to the door and slams his head into the stone wall.

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" he yells to himself. He then slams his fist into the stone wall, effectively leaving a large hole in it. His eyes turn a demonic red before he calms himself down.

"Calm down Tyrannis, everything will be fine. You just have to find survivors...or somebody who can tell you what happened...but first a nap..."

He falls onto his back and falls asleep instantly, his tail on guard.

* * *

8 Hours Later

Tyrannis awoke slowly and got up, popping joints and snapping his neck 360 degrees and back (somehow he got Skyler's flexible bones) and began walking out of the building. He continued to walk through the city towards the gates and when he was halfway there, he stopped his ears twitching.

'Somebody's following me...' thought Tyrannis to himself as he began looking around. Suddenly he felt something hit the back of his neck and then...he had a date with cold stone(1).

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) If you didn't get the implied joke and the meaning of the phrase...wow, nobody watches "The Nutty Professor" these days.


	4. Scars

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Tyrannis came to and he found his hands, legs, and wings tied up. The only part of him not tied up was his tail, he smirked as he formed the liquid metal tip into a bone-saw and began cutting the ropes around his wings. He had managed to get his wings free and flapped them a few times lightly to get the blood flow back into them.

'Whoever tied me up did it rather harshly' thought Tyrannis to himself as he moved onto his hands and after a few seconds they too were free. He grabbed the ropes and pulled them apart and he got up, popping joints. Suddenly his spine chilled and he barely dodged a punch that shattered the pillar behind him. In the dim lighting he was unable to see his attacker clearly yet his instincts screamed at him to, quote: "Kick said fool's a$$!"

He breathed a stream of Poison is 150 degree arc that his attacker easily dodged. Suddenly a Shadow Claw reached out for him but he easily dodged it before he did a Black Fire Tornado and advanced on attacker. When was within striking distance he stopped spinning and tackled the dragon, pinning him to the ground. Claws with serrated edges flashed in the dim light before Tyrannis saw the four neck scars. His eyes went wide before he backed up and retracted his claws, his heart racing.

"Why? Why must fate make me nearly kill a friend again?!" growled Tyrannis dropping to his knees and putting his head into his hands.

"Do I know you?" said the dragon getting back up.

"Yeah runt, you do." said Tyrannis before he got up and looked at his friend. He now noticed Lesh had a cybernetic left eye.

"Where'd you get the eye runt?" said Tyrannis tapping the lense.

_+FLASHBACK+_

_Rivet crawled up Lesh's face and pulled out a measuring tape and stretched it across the gape that was once Lesh's left eye._

_"Hmm, nice distance...very easy to fix..." muttered the tiny Autocon to himself._

_"Can you fix my eye?" said Lesh to the small Autocon._

_"Yes my boy, I can give you a brand new eye, but uh...you may want to be unconscious for the operation." said the doctor bot before he pulled out a drill twenty times his size and pulled the trigger causing it to roar to life. Lesh gulped._

_"Nurse, give the patient his medicine!"_

_"What medici-" he never finished his sentence as a giant mallet came into view and then...blackness..._

_+END FLASHBACK+_

Lesh looked away.

"None of your business." muttered Lesh.

"Let me guess everybody hates me for disappearing for a year?" said Tyrannis.

"What do you think?" replied Lesh glaring daggers at Tyrannis.

"Point taken. Whatever Emerald has to dish out at me, I'll take it."

The next thing Tyrannis knew was unreasonable amounts of pain that spread across his eyes. He clutched his face with both his hands and fell to his knees grunting in pain. He removed his hands to reveal the four scars that now ran between both eyes and he looked into the eyes of an enraged Emerald.

"I guess I deserved that...matter of fact, claw me again...I deserve to be punished." said Tyrannis looking directly into Emerald's eyes...and she complied.

He received 4 scars running down both sides of his face (4 on each side) and he didn't flinch.

"W-why? Why'd you let yourself get scarred?" said Emerald choking on her words.

"Because I messed up. Sand does not mix well with dimensional travel devices, see?" said Tyrannis holding up the portal gun which was now sparking before it blew up, "Oh well. Who needed it anyway? And if its worth anything...I'm sorry."

Emerald couldn't bear it. Here was Tyrannis, apologizing and he willingly received 16 scars on his face due to her anger towards him for leaving them for one year. She pulled him into a hug and he was shocked before he returned the gesture. After a minute or two they broke the hug and he cleared his throat.

"So, where are we?" said Tyrannis giving off a toothy smile, his teeth incredibly sharp and they twinkled with a _"ping!"_

"The Old Mountain base." said Lesh.

Tyrannis' mode dropped instantly at the name of the place and the two left him alone in the room. He picked up a rock and crushed it with his eyes closed.

"Whoever killed my father and destroyed WarFang...(Looks up with gold demonic eye)...will pay!" growled Tyrannis before a change came over him.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	5. Doctor's Mistake

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Rivet's Workshop

Tyrannis entered the small Autocon's workshop his eyes normal again, but his back was now covered in spikes that he could not retract and his tail now had barbs along the sides and top, the last four on both sides and top were long and serrated (imagine Stegosaur like). He walked up to the small medic and gently tapped him on the shoulders only to have the medic whirl around and fire a barrage of missiles, which he easily dodged given their size.

"Oh, uh...sorry about that." said Rivet nervously, "What can I do for you?"

Tyrannis slammed his right arm on the operating table and looked Rivet directly in the eyes.

"I want a new arm."

"B-but the process is incredibly painful, not to mention messy...Why?"

"Just do it! I don't care what the design is, as long as it matches my arm and seems somewhat real...got it?!"

Rivet gulped and grabbed a saw (once again twenty times bigger than him).

"You sure about this?"

"Yes...and don't knock me out, I want to feel the pain..."

"Okay..."

Rivet somewhat looked away as he activated the saw and slowly brought it down on Tyrannis' arm.

* * *

Outside

The nighttime scene was that of a peaceful one, for both dragons, cheetahs, moles, and Transformers...until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody in and around the base jumped up and became alert before the intercoms scattered around the base activated.

"Nobody panic. Just...a patient who...is having a...very...delicate operation...Please return to sleep." came Rivet's nervous voice.

* * *

Workshop

Tyrannis clutched his now bleeding arm as Rivet worked on a new arm and after only five minutes presented it to Tyrannis and began the fusing process.

"Now this might hurt a little..." said Rivet.

* * *

Outside

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!"

* * *

Workshop

Tyrannis looked at his new cybernetic arm and tested it out. He could feel with it and then Rivet explained.

"With some of my patients who have lost some limbs, I've been forced to create limbs that allow the sensation of 'feeling' for safety. That arm is like your old one but with a few...modifications that can help your elements and with some hidden weaponary." said the small medic.

"You mean...like this?!" said Tyrannis firing metal wiring at a nearby target and pulled, slicing said target to pieces and Tyrannis smirked as the wires retracted back into the metal arm.

"Yes..."

"Thanks Rivet." said Tyrannis exiting the building and after he left Rivet picked up a tray (twenty times his size) and began hitting himself with it.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID...!" he said after each hit and kept doing it 'til six in the morning at which point he fell unconscious.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	6. A Clone's Secret, or is it?

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

~ = Singing/ Sing-Song voice

* * *

Training Grounds; Old Mountain Base Arena

Tobi was watching Tyrannis train and had a smile behind his mask before he saw a glint of metal and before the 20-year-old dragon could react, Tobi had him in an arm-lock. Tobi eyes the metal arm, his visible eye narrowing behind the mask.

"You replace real arm with metal one, why?" said the masked ninja, his voice no longer childish, now dark and calm.

"What's it to you?" said Tyrannis wrenching his arm out of Tobi's grip.

"Just looking out for my, er, uh, I mean, boss's son." said Tobi.

"Why'd you stumble there?"

"I'm a clone of Klaxon that shape-shifted. (Regains childish voice) Oh would you look at the time! Gottagobye!"

Tobi runs off so fast a dust clone remains for five seconds. Tyrannis shrugs and resumes training.

* * *

Barracks

"Phew! Nearly blew my cover!" said Tobi removing the lower half of his mask and putting a cigar in his mouth and brings out a lighter.

"Blasted things don't work!" muttered Tobi before he finally managed to strike it and lit his cigar only to...

*Explosion!*

The rest of Tobi's mask falls off revealing a face covered in soot and ash, he side-spits the ruined cigar.

"I'm gonna teach Combu and his troublesome daughter a lesson about messin' with my cigars!" grumbled Tobi getting a new mask.

* * *

Mountain Arena; 10 Minutes Later

Combu, Lesh, and Laya were sparring against each other when Tobi appeared from his Teleportation Jutsu.

"~Combu. Laya. Let's plaaaaaaaaaay!~" said Tobi with a sinister grin behind his mask.

Lesh walked away quietly and onto the sidelines.

"Is there a problem Tobi?" said Combu getting into a defensive stance.

"Yes. ~Somebody ruined my cigars~"

"What's the big deal? They're cigars." said Laya.

"Your father didn't tell you very much about Klaxon did he? I'm a clone of Klaxon, so...(shape-shifts back into a Klaxon clone and then goes Mecha)...**I get to have some fun."** said Mecha bringing out various weapons, **"DANCE FOOLS! DANCE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"**

Let's just say that before anybody could figure out what happened, Laya and Combu were unconscious and smoking as Tobi whistled innocently. Tobi left and when he went to light another cigar...

*Explosion!*

"COMBU YOU JERK!" yelled Tobi.

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) Got you! There is no one, I just thought I'd test out how gullible people are and as a joke. But I also did it to say; don't quit reading this story, I'm having idea shortages and if anybody has any ideas please PM me and just go with the story's flow.

(2) Got you again! Also, don't worry, I plan to have more action-y chapters up ahead.

(3) HA! GOT YOU THRICE! Ain't I a stinker?


	7. Present and Future Collide

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Hidden Location; Plains

A lone Ape scout was looking around for any dragons and was supposed to report back to the base once he did, little did he know that somwbody was watching him through a scope. Tyrannis followed the unlucky Ape with his cybernetic arm, now a Sniper Rifle until the dumb Ape stopped in a wide clearing.

"You're dead." said Tyrannis as he fired a 2mm round.

The round hit the Ape in the chest but didn't kill him. The Ape looked down in shock before he regained himself.

"Nothing but a mere flesh-" began the Ape.

*Explosion!*

The Ape's entire upper half exploded, killing him in a messy fashion. His legs swayed a bit before they collapsed. Tyrannis smirked before he had his arm revert back to normal and began walking back to the Mountain Base. Tobi appeared from a vortex near the dead Ape.

"Eeeeeeeewww! I never want to be on the receiving end of that!" said Tobi before he disappeared by another vortex.

* * *

2 Hours Later; Ambush

Combu, Destra, Tyrannis, Lesh, Laya, Blaze, Blank, Emerald, and Tobi were surrounded by Apes who were howling with laughter.

"Dragons are gettin' sloppy! We didn't even try to ambush you!" said a small Ape.

"Don't underestimate us." warned Combu as black smoke began climbing up on him.

"WAIT!" said Tobi getting in front of Combu.

"Tobi deal with Apes. Tobi make Combu-senpai proud!" said Tobi before he drilled into the ground.

Both groups could see Tobi move underground due to the ground rising a bit and soon a circle of earth appears around the Apes along with white paper bombs. Tobi pops out of the ground a small distance away and in front of his allies.

"This is gonna be awesome!" said Tobi flashing a double thumbs up. The paper bombs' fuses ignite and Tobi tries to get out of the ground but can't.

"Uh-oh!" said Tobi getting frantic. Sweat begins flying off his head as he tries to get out of the ground.

*EXPLOSION!*

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Tobi as he was sent flying forward but quickly got up.

"Ta-da! (Sniffs the air) Somethin' cookin'?! (Sniffs) Smells like...(cloak ignites)...BURNT TOBI?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! PUTMEOUTPUTMEOUTPUTMEOUTPUTM EOUT!"

The group sweat-drops before Combu unleashes an Ice breath on Tobi putting out the fire but also freezing the masked ninja in place.

"[Muffled] Thanks."

Destra smashes the ice and Tobi wobbles a bit before he falls over, unconscious. Destra picks up the unconscious ninja and the group begins the trek back to the base.

* * *

5 Hours Later; Mountain Arena

Tyrannis and Lesh are training when a bright light blinds them. When the light disappears, a cybernetic dragon is standing in front of them. Its red cybernetic left eye comes to life and it sees both.

**"Destroy dragons." **said the cyber dragon charging them. Lesh gets tackled by the cyber dragon and pinned and raises it left (organic) paw, unsheathing it claws. Lesh looks away and reveals his neck scars. The cyber dragon stops, wide-eyed. Tyrannis slams his cybernetic arm into the cyber dragon's face.

"Pulverizing Rocket Punch!"

Rocket engines appear at the elbow of his cyber arm and he launches the cyber dragon into a nearby wall where their attacker falls unconscious. Tyrannis sees a red chip on the ground and incinerates it with his Black Fire. Lesh walks up to the cyber dragon.

"Tyrannis? You may want to take a look at this..." said Lesh.

"What?" said Tyrannis somewhat impatiently.

"Look at his face." said Lesh.

Tyrannis did and saw 16 scars on said dragon's face that match his.

"I also noticed something. When I looked away, he saw my neck scars and he froze. Tyrannis, I think this dragon...is you."

* * *

END CHAPTER


	8. Secrets and Battles

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" yelled Tyrannis after Lesh's accusation.

"Well look at the facts; a) he has 16 scars like you, b) he resembles you exactly...well...mostly, and finally c) him freezing upon seeing my neck scars and only _you_ do that." said Lesh.

"Okay, I see your point...s. Hey, he's waking up."

"*Groans*...What hit me?" said Cyber Tyrannis clutching his head and the first thing he sees upon opening his eyes is Lesh, "Lesh? LESH!"

Cyber gets up and puts Lesh in a bone crushing bear hug. Cyber then lets him go.

"B-but wait. You're dead. I must be dreaming! Somebody punch me!"

Tyrannis hits Cyber causing the cybernetic dragon to fall unconscious and Lesh glares at Tyrannis.

"Hey, he said 'punch me'." said Tyrannis shrugging.

"Thanks, I needed that." said Cyber getting up, "So how old are both of you?"

"20." said Lesh.

"20? Looks like I only went back six years. And don't bother asking what the future's like, I'm a testament on how bad it is."

"Why'd you attack us?" said Tyrannis crossing his arms and glaring at his older cybernetic self.

"Some guy put a mind control chip on me, sent me to the past after turning me into this half dragon-half cybernetic freak. By the way, the chip you incinerated was what was controlling me, so thanks."

"No problem. Just one problem though." said Lesh.

Tyrannis and Cyber: "What?"

"How do we explain a cybernetic version of you?"

"Eh, I can hide. Besides, I can't go back, nor would I want to. The future is messed up and there is no way I'm going back there 'til its fixed." said Cyber.

"Let me guess, use you as a reference as to how bad the future is?" said Tyrannis.

"Yep. See ya round." said Cyber before he disappeared in black smoke.

"Keep our mouths shut about this?" said Lesh.

"Yep." said Tyrannis.

Both left the Arena and went to the Mess Hall unaware that Tobi watched the whole thing from the shadows.

"Hmmm. Suspicious. Or not. Oh well." said Tobi before he took a step forward.

*CLICK!*

Tobi looks down and sees a landmine.

"I really hate you Combu." muttered Tobi.

*Explosion!*

* * *

Next Day; Ruins of WarFang

A black portal with skulls opens up and a figure in crimson armor exits the portal and looks around at the ruins of the city.

*SHING!*

The figure spins around and nearly puts his wrist-blades through Tobi's throat.

*THUD!*

The figure retracts his wrist-blades and slaps Tobi who jumps up.

"The situation?" said the figure crossing his arms.

"Not good. We're losing, Tyrannis replaced his right arm with a cybernetic one and a future version of himself came from the future and technically, I don't think we can win this..." said Tobi.

"Have Tyrannis and his future self came to a certain location where the one who destroyed WarFang is. We'll finish this right here, right now. I'll be waiting and you know...I don't like to wait." said the figure as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Okay boss. This is gonna be so much fun! Hmm, how do I lure them there...I know!" said Tobi to himself before he disappeared in a vortex.

* * *

Forest; 75 Minutes Later

Tyrannis and Cyber Tyrannis were walking towards the rendezvous location with Tobi. Suddenly they came under attack by a man in black armor with a black cape and red goggles.

"[D] You two were very foolish to come here by yourselves. Prepare to die!" said the figure bringing out wrist blades.

"We're not alone." said Cyber with a smirk.

The figure then felt a weight be added to his shoulders and when he looked up he saw the orange mask of Tobi.

"Hello. My name is Tobi. Let's play!" said Tobi jumping off the guy and throwing him through seven trees. The figure got out of the debris of the trees only to get an uppercut to the chin from Tobi.

"YAH! HAHAHA! This is fun!" laughed Tobi as he put his arms behind his head and looked relaxed which in turn ticked off the man in black.

"[D] You little freak! I'm gonna skin ya alive!" growled the man before he charged only to get caught between two metal arms.

He gasped for breath after Cyber and Tyrannis disappeared a fair ways away from him.

"I'm gonna kill all of you!" growled the black armored man.

"(Childish) And I'm...(voice deepens and becomes less childish)...gonna show you the truth." said Tobi as his visible eye went from a Sharigan to a Shattered Eye. Suddenly Tobi exploded and what was in his place was a Klaxon clone...or was it(?).

"Did you really think I was gonna be so easy to kill?" said Klaxon, "HAHAHAHAHA! I may be insane but I'm not dense!"

"Wait. But the clone, you died, I..." Tyrannis says confused until Cyber smacks him upside the head, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I never think things through anymore, so sorry if I made you think I was dead. But the clone SHOULD have been a dead give away!" said Klaxon.

"And I plan to fix my mistake from the past." said the crimson armored figure as he emerged from the shadows and removed his helmet to reveal...Skyler as a Terran.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old teacher." said the black armored figure getting into a fighting stance.

"Cutter, you disgrace the very name the Dark Blade Clan and all honorable Predator Clans. We're gonna teach you a lesson you won't soon forget. said Skyler turning into his Fox Dragon form.

*Wolf Howl*

The group then notices they're surrounded by two lakes and a forest in front of them when from the forest comes a blue-orange Wolfupine and from the left lake comes a Crocadog and from the right rises four Hydra Heads. From Cyber and Tyrannis' shadows emerge Cyber Tyrannt and Tyrannt (respectively).

"Hope you can take us all on." said Skyler cracking his knuckles and neck, "Because you won't live past today."

Cutter brings out two swords and gets into a defensive stance and Klaxon morphs back into Tobi.

"Minefield Great Plain Jutsu!" said Tobi loading his arms to the brim with paper bombs and jumping into the ground. The paper bombs suddenly surround Cutter and Tobi/Klaxon emerges from the ground.

"It's all set!" said Tobi flashing a double thumbs up and he got away from the blast zone.

*Explosion!*

"Yah! I didn't get blown up for once!" said Klaxon as he morphed back into himself.

Cutter unsteadily got to his feet when he felt pain shoot through his right arm and he was thrown into the air by Scorch. Suddenly Tyrannis and Tyrannt appeared above him, their right fists reared back.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Tyrannis and Tyrannt: "Double Pulverizing Rocket Blow!"

Their fists connected with Cutter's chest and they sent him comet-ing to the ground.

Cyber-Tyrannis and Cyber-Tyrannt: "Dual Black Fire Tornado!"

Cutter was sucked into the tornado and his armor luckily protected him from the black flames, unfortunately it increased the armor's temperature and he was sent into a boulder, leaving an impression of his body. The Wolfupine then threw five quills that impaled him. Cutter then noticed the yellow glow to the quills before they exploded. Cutter fell out of the impression but was grabbed by one of Scorch's heads and thrown into the air then slammed into the ground. He got up only to have a massive Crocadog sink its teeth his left leg and he screamed in pain.

"Pulverizing Rocket Blow!" yelled Klaxon as he hit the man in the helmet sending him flying through trees and into a mountain side. Cutter climbed out, his helmet broke off his face and he spit out a wad of green blood. His face looked like a mutated version of a human's (or in this case Terran) and a Predator's. He had red dreadlocks, green eyes with slits, and a Predator jaw with the mandibles.

"I'm gonna kill all of you!" said Cutter bringing out wrist-blades.

"Where'd ya get the face, the Junkyard?" said Blank as he appeared behind Cutter who turned around to hit air.

"Too slow!" said Blank slamming his paw into the back of Cutter's head and reappeared next to Tyrannis.

"Hey ya buddy-boy! Not very nice to leave without me. I want a piece of this guy too ya know."

"So do I." said Lesh landing next to Tyrannis, "After all, he took my eye!"

"Okay, no more games!" said Cutter bringing out Dark Swords and everybody paled and slowly turned to look at Klaxon.

"Did he just say 'no more games'?! DID HE?! NOBODY GOES EASY ON ME!" yelled Klaxon going Dark Phase X. Cutter's eyes went wide as Dark Klaxon charged up a Convexity Blast and he barely dodged the attack only to wind up in a minefield, both his hands and feet touching mines. A feather suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and landed on his left hand.

*CLICK!*

"Heavy feather..." muttered Cutter before he was blown up and sent flying into the grasp of Talos who dive-bombed the ground and just when he was near the ground he turned up but dropped Cutter who impacted with the ground making an explosion. Cutter climbed out of the crater, minus a mandible, and brought out a glaive.

"You won't defeat me..." said Cutter charging only to stop as green rings appeared around his arms and feet. And then...he started hitting himself with his free hand.

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!..." said Maxios as he made Cutter repeatedly hit himself in the face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAA!" laughed Klaxon at Cutter's situation.

Suddenly the end of a scythe appeared from Cutter's chest and then it sliced open his stomach letting his intestines slowly drop out.

"Sorry was that too much?" said Alex with a smirk as he pulled his scythe out of Cutter.

"I'm...not...done...yet!" said Cutter as he got ready to activate the self-destruct device only to...

*Plasma Shotgun goes off*

...Have his head blown off. Skyler, Scorch, Mike, and their father then disappeared. Klaxon got off the ground only to receive a good round house to the face.

"You made me think you died! I can't believe you did that!" snapped Tyrannis.

"I'm insane, I don't think things through, what do you expect? Besides, I'm sorry and if I do it again I run 9,000 miles in one day on one leg." said Klaxon.

*Glass shatters*

"I talked like Rock Lee and Guy didn't I?"

Everybody nods wide-eyed. Klaxon walks up to the nearby mountain side and begins slamming his head into it, only to have it crumble after five hits.

"Stupid youth howler-ing green spandex wearing..." he continued on with his rant as he continued to pound his head on anything he could.

* * *

Meanwhile in every Naruto universe (including Anime, Magna, and FanFiction)

Rock Lee and Guy were doing one of their extreme training sessions when they freeze up, sneeze, and come down with the fever.

"Guy sensei, somebody has dishonored us!"

"Yes Lee, somebody has dishonored our youthful souls!"

"Guy sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy sensei!"

"Lee!"

Random villager: "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Rock Lee and Guy: "AH-CHOO!"

Their sneeze levels the Hidden Leaf, much like Pain's attack did.

* * *

Back in Spyro's world

Klaxon continues bashing his head until he finally passes out after destroying seven mountains and the group drags him back to the Mountain base. Tyrannis remains behind after finding a note from Cyber.

_"You fixed the future. After Cutter was killed I regained my eye and most of my organic self and went back to my time. But if you mess up I'm coming back and making sure the future stays fixed! See you later!"_

Tyrannis laughed to himself at his future self's message and then he took off for the Mountain Base himself when he gets ambushed. He tries fighting back but with no success. He gets clubbed with something and then...blackness...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	10. Poker Night

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Barracks; Mountain Base

Klaxon and the his friends were playing poker (cards) and he had quite the large stack of gold coins. On the outside he had a poker face but on the inside he was laughing behind the suckers', er, his friends he corrected himself.

"Where'd you get all those coins anyway?" said Destra.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe that place where we found that gem that COMBU gave to Flare?" said Klaxon sending a side-glare to Combu.

"Hey, you guys fought over the blasted thing and after all the hard work I did to help out I got abused for it." said Combu defending himself.

"I should have gotten it. After all, I nearly lost my footing getting the blasted thing!" said Ignitus.

"GIN!" said Tobi slamming his cards on the table.

"[Sarcastically] Greaaat. Only problem is, we're playing POKER!" said Alex to the masked ninja who strangely kept getting on his nerves.

"Tobi still not like Chaos Dragon. PPPPPPPHHHHHHHTTTTTT!" said Tobi before he lifted his mask up to reveal his mouth and he blew a raspberry at Alex.

"That's it!" said Alex slamming his cards down and lunging at Tobi and the two rolled across the room trading blows.

"OW! DIRTY FIGHTER! DIRTY FIGHTER!" said Tobi.

"DIRTY?! THIS IS DIRTY!"

*CRUNCH!*

"OW! MOMMY!"

"QUIT THE ACTING!"

"CAN'T FOOL YOU HUH?! MINEFIELD GREAT PLAIN JUTSU!"

*EXPLOSION!*

The others drown out Alex and Tobi's fight and Klaxon secretly grabs one of Alex's cards and replaces it with one of his.

"FULL HOUSE!" said Klaxon slamming his cards on the table and the others groan and fold. Klaxon collects his winnings with a smirk.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	11. Insanity RULES!

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Forest

Tobi is running through the treetops from an enraged Alex.

"Awww, what's the matter? Chaos Dragon can't take a joke?" said Tobi stopping on a thick tree branch.

"[Blows Raspberry] Nah, nah, nah, nah, na-...(gets struck by lightning)...nah!"

"Tobi get down here and fight like a man!" growled Alex.

"Hmmmm, NOPE! Kiss my a$$!" said Tobi turning around, bending down, and lifting up his cloak and mooning Alex with black boxers with red clouds on it.

* * *

Mountain Base

Klaxon is walking along when he suddenly feels a spike in chaotic energy (what do you expect? his Forbidden Form is Mask) and he looks towards it and face-palms.

"Sometimes I wonder why Alex doesn't kill me..." muttered the blue-green scaled insane dragon about his Tobi clone's antics. Suddenly Klaxon felt a ton of KI (killing intent) being directed at him and he slowly turned around to see a fuming Alex wielding a bloody scythe.

"H-how's it going buddy?" said Klaxon nervously before he ran off leaving a dust clone in his place.

Dust Clone: "So long. [Blows raspberry]"

Alex then chases after Klaxon throughout the base until Klaxon heads into the Barracks and Alex comes face to face with two enraged dragoness; Shard and Comet and both had dark auras around them.

"He's the one who was hurting me!" said Klaxon childishly as he pointed at Alex and the two females seemed to get scarier.

'Either Comet is using her Fear element, or she's down right scary!' thought Alex to himself before he bolted with both on his tail. Klaxon walked out of the building laughing his head off.

"[Blows raspberry] Nah, nah, nah, nah, na-...(gets struck by lightning)...nah! Curse you thunder gods!" said Klaxon shaking his fist at the sky. Suddenly Thor, Zeus, and Raiden appear in the sky, nod to each other and start throwing lightning bolts at Klaxon. Klaxon dodges some of the bolts and runs away from the enraged thunder gods.

"I WAS JOKING!"

(Gets struck by lightning)

"OW! MOMMY!"

* * *

With Blank

Blank was walking around the base when he saw Klaxon run by with lightning bolts coming after him and he winces when Klaxon gets struck.

"OW! MOMMY!" yelled Klaxon as he kept running.

Blank sweat-drops and then his vision gets fuzzy for a second and then its suddenly back to normal. He looks around after he gets the strange feeling of somebody watching him when suddenly out of nowhere a red-eyed Clank floats in front of him and disconnects his head and spins it on his finger before he disappears.

"O-kaaayyy...that was weird..." muttered Blank to himself.

He continues walking along unaware of the eye twitch he has and of Klaxon (strangely disguised as Tobi) watching him. Klaxon/Tobi continues looking at him when suddenly Alex looms over him.

"Tobi has present for Alex." said Tobi bringing out a small box and opens it.

"[Laughs goofily] Hello my chaotic friendly friend! Want to play?" said Baloney and Alex bolts with Baloney on his tail.

"Come back! We haven't sang the Imagine Song!" said Baloney running after Alex.

Tobi/Klaxon was laughing his head off before he looked up and a 16-ton stone replica landed on him and blew up. Combu was laughing his head off before Tobi appeared in front of him and pulled out Harley's hammer.

"If Tobi were you I'd run." said Tobi with childish malice in his voice.

Combu bolted with Tobi on his tail.

"Come back Combu-senpai! I just want to play!" said Tobi swinging the hammer.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	12. Bad Day

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Mountain Base Arena; Next Day

Tyrannis, Lesh and Laya, Blaze, Emerald, and Blank were waiting in the Arena for their "teacher".

"Can't believe they're doing this to us. We're not kids anymore!" grumbled Blaze to himself.

"That's what you think." said Tobi as he made his appearance and the group groans.

"Aw, that's not very nice. And here I planned for such fun activates! Oh well, I have a new test then." said Tobi and he brought out two bells while giggling childishly, "You have to get these two bells from me before noon...and if you fail...no lunch."

Everybody's mouths drop at this guy as he attaches the bells to his belt hidden underneath his cloak.

"TOBI!" yelled Alex as he came into the room and Tobi paled (behind his mask).

"Anybody who can save me from Chaos Dragon passes no matter what! AAH!" screamed Tobi before he took off running and ran off the edge of the Arena.

"Hey, where'd the ground go?" said Tobi scratching his head before he looked down, "[High-pitched] Mother!"

Tobi plummeted to the ground from 15,000 feet and made a medium sized crater.

"[Distant and with echo] "Tobi's okay!"

"Not for long!" said Alex jumping off the edge and sliding down the mountain.

"Should we help Tobi?" said Lesh.

"Yeah, because _this_ Tobi is my dad disguised as him" said Tyrannis his head hung in shame.

"So how do we find them?" said Laya with an annoyed expression on her face.

*Explosions!*

"Follow the path of destruction." said Tyrannis taking off and the others followed, except Blank who (pardon the pun) had a blank expression on his face. To others he seemed to be staring off into space but to him he was looking at and following a very chubby 4-year-old version of his dad.

"Come on Blank! Follow me!" said the mini-Destra taking off and Blank followed.

* * *

Forest

Tobi was running at near Sonic speeds, his arms flailing behind him, his visible eye wide, and sweat flying off him as he ran away from Alex who was chasing after him.

"TOBI NO LIKE THIS GAME ANYMORE!" cried the masked ninja as he kept running as a Rage Bomb exploded to his left. Tobi took to the treetops and he suddenly dove into the ground as blue and pink fire flew overhead and struck the trees. Tobi had his head emerge from the ground and looked at the mutating trees.

"TREE KILLER!" accused Tobi pointing at Alex before he dove underground again as Alex brought his scythe down on the ground where his head once was. A few feet away Tobi emerged from the ground completely and made hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Tobi lifting up his mask to reveal his mouth and he exhaled a massive fireball that impacted with Alex.

"Maybe I overdid it?" said Tobi with some worry in his voice.

"Not even close!" said Alex charging out of the fire.

"EEK!" screamed Tobi taking off again, "TOBI PROMISES TO BE GOOD BOY! DON'T KILL ME!"

Suddenly a glob of Decay landed in front of him and Tobi was back-peddling with his arms as he tried to keep himself from falling into the puddle and he barely managed to stop himself before he kept running.

"TOBI NOT LIKE THIS ANYMORE! TOBI WANT TO LIVE!" yelled the masked ninja as he kept running. Suddenly Tobi turned right heading for the Great Volcano. After only thirty minutes he came to the edge of the volcano. He looked behind him before he jumped off the ledge and faced Alex.

"Bye-bye!" said Tobi as he dropped into the lava and Alex stared wide-eyed as he neared the ledge unaware of the Paper Bomb wedged into a small crack below where he was standing.

*Explosion!*

Alex looked down before the ground he was standing on gave way. He landed on a small island and his left hand fell into the lava and he jumped up and clutched his hand in pain. When he looked at it he saw only bone. He turned towards the sound of Tobi laughing at him.

"Chaos Dragon can't handle lava!" teased Tobi while clutching his stomach.

Both looked up after hearing a scream and they saw Tyrannis belly-flop the lava and he sank under. Tobi glared up at Lesh who was whistling innocently. Tyrannis surfaced, unharmed yet dazed.

"Halt villain!" said Tyrannis in a dazed voice, "We are here to rescue fair maiden and put an end to your villainy! Goodnight..."

Tyrannis fell back and hit his head on some rocks before he passed out and Alex sweat-dropped as did Tobi.

"Fair maiden? I'M A GUY YOU IDIOT!" yelled Tobi still with his childish voice. He then felt killing intent and looked behind him to see Alex holding his scythe over his head.

"Help..." squeaked Tobi.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 13

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

"EEEEEEK!" screamed Tobi as Alex brought his scythe down on the masked ninja...only to have it phase through him like he was a ghost confusing Alex for a second.

"Just kidding! Tobi kick!"

Alex got a harsh kick to the jaw causing him to lose his grip on his scythe and he lost sight of Tobi before he felt weight on his shoulders and he looked up. He saw Tobi's orange mask.

*HONK! HONK!*

Alex clutched his snout as Tobi jumped off him. Tobi then easily dodged a flurry of punches.

"HAHA! This is fun!" said the masked ninja before he kicked Alex in the crotch who for once, looked pained.

"Yah!" said Tobi throwing a paper bomb at Alex's face which exploded in his face. Alex managed to get his hands around Tobi's neck and the masked ninja was struggling.

"[Choking] Don't...kill...Tobi...Tobi...good...boy..."

Suddenly Tobi jabbed two figures into Alex's eyes and Alex lost his grip on Tobi.

"Yay! Tobi free! Not very fun getting your eyes jabbed is it?" said Tobi crossing his arms before he kicked Alex in the gut. Alex tried to back-hand Tobi only to have the masked ninja burrow into the ground and reappear behind him with Harley's hammer.

"Let's play a new game! Whac-A-Mole Jutsu!" said Tobi as he brought the hammer down on Alex's head.

Upon impact with the hammer, Alex is out like a light.

"YAH! Tobi beat Chaos Dragon without even trying! [Turns towards Tyrannis and others] You still have to take the bells from me before noon. [Raspberry] You can't catch me! Let's play hide 'n' seek! I hide, you seek! HAHAHA!" said Tobi before he ran across the lava at near Sonic speeds and left the Volcano with the others following.

Tobi ran through the forest laughing like a hyperactive child when suddenly he was cloth-lined and he heard the bells ripped off his belt before he collapsed on the ground dazed for a second before he got up and looked at Blank.

"Hellooooooo? Anybody home?" said Tobi waving his hands in front of Blank's face.

No response...

*CRACK!*

Blank back-handed Tobi sending him flying into a tree and half his mask broke off. The others arrive to see Blank just sitting there and Tobi seeing stars (literally).

"Oh look, the big dipper is out." said Tobi pointing to the star formation circling his head before he passed out. Blanks eyes then came into focus and he clutched his head with one paw.

"Ugh. What happened?" said Blank before he noticed the bells and Tobi's unconscious form and then the others. He smiles sheepishly before he gives the bells to Tyrannis. Tobi gets up but you could tell he was still in a daze.

"Congratulations, you pass. Tobi gonna get an aspirin now." Tobi disappeared through a vortex.

"Well...that was easy." said Tyrannis before he disappeared in black smoke. Everybody but Laya and Blank then left. Laya walked up to Blank.

"Blank, you okay?" said Laya.

"I...I don't know...Something is wrong...Yesterday I saw a weird...floating red-eyed Clank who decapitated himself and began spinning his head on his fingers and now today...What is wrong with me?!" said Blank.

"Listen Blank, no matter what I will always be there for you. Besides, I'm sure its nothing. If it gets worse, just talk to our local loon." said Laya, joking with the last part and Blank laughed at it. Laya then takes off heading back to the Mountain Base and Blank looks around before he clutches his head as a headache suddenly comes on.

"Is Blank okay?" said Tobi hanging upside down from a tree, childish concern in his voice.

"Yeah...just a mild headache..." said Blank walking away.

Tobi followed him with his eyes before StarScream landed next to him.

"Sir, I just came back from the Void. The High Security Prison has been completely destroyed!" said the Autocon.

"Really? (Morphs back into Klaxon) It seems Blank may be more connected to the Void than he knows..." said Klaxon walking away and towards the Volcano with StarScream following. Klaxon arrived at the rim and smirked when he saw his friends at the edge, except Alex.

"So, we ready?" said Klaxon summoning his Lava Board before he jumped into the volcano.

"WHOO!" said Combu slamming the red plunger down on the detonator with Noir trying to stop him...

*Explosion!*

[Slip-Slide Ice-capades Music]

* * *

END CHAPTER


	14. Chapter 14

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Unknown Beach

Klaxon was resting against a palm tree with his arms behind his back and was looking up at the clouds and he smirked at who he learned this from before he closed his eyes and went through the facts he knew about the Void.

1) The Void was created by his father

2) He never knew the place had a high security prison

3) How did Blank get the powers of the Void?

He shrugged on the last one before he got up and looked over the at the sunset before an image of Lee and Guy hugging ruined the scene.

"I shouldn't of had my eye as a Sharigan when they did that..." mumbled Klaxon as he morphed into his favorite identity...Tobi.

"Well, time for Tobi to go have fun." said Tobi before he disappeared in a vortex.

* * *

Mountain Base Arena; 1 Hour Later

Tyrannis and his friends were waiting in the Arena for another lesson when Klaxon walked in followed by his friends.

"Today's lesson is...(morphs into Tobi)...beat all of us! YAAAAAH!" said Klaxon before he morphed into Tobi before he shot a quick glance at Alex, "I think though Alex might be freelance today!"

Alex's left arm, after he lost it in the lava, now had what appeared to be a glove on the fist yet was enshrouded in red fire.

"Okay...BEGIN!" said Tobi throwing paper bombs into the air but two exploded as they left his hands catching his cloak on fire around his hands.

"OWHOTOWHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHHOTHO THOT!" screamed Tobi running in circles before the fire went out, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!"

A massive fireball in the shape of a dragon streaked towards Lesh but was blocked by a Fireball from Laya. Tobi was mock crying as his attack failed but then stopped when Alex loomed over him.

"Uh-uh! We're on the same side Alex." said Tobi putting his hands behind his head.

"You don't have to worry about me. You have to worry about _that_." said Alex pointing towards a Chaos Spawn that made its way into the Arena. It looked like a mix between a wolf and a Zergling and it originally was a wolf, or a dead wolf to be more precise.

"GET HIM!" said Alex pointing at Tobi and the Spawn charged the masked man.

"EEEP! DEMON! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" screamed Tobi as he ran around the edge of the Arena with the spawn on his tail. After at least twenty minutes of the spawn chasing Tobi, Tobi stopped and activated his Mangekyo Sharigan and the spawn was sucked into an alternate world.

"YAH! Tobi got rid of the demon!" said Tobi jumping for joy before he had to dodge explosives hurled at him by Laya. He grabbed one.

"You could poke somebody's eye out with these." scolded Tobi childishly before he tossed it back at Laya and it exploded in her face, "I told you so."

Tobi then cart-wheeled out of the way as Blaze slammed his fists into the ground.

"You're trying to hurt Tobi. Tobi gonna have to get serious."

*CRACK!*

Tobi was sent flying into a wall by a back-hand from Lesh and Tobi climbed out of the wall, dazed.

"Duh which way did he go George, which way did he go?" said Tobi before he regained himself.

"This guy isn't even worth fighting." mumbled Blaze before Tyrannis tried to cover his mouth...only too late.

Tobi seemed to have a spasm before he morphed back into Klaxon.

"YOU WANT SERIOUS?! I'LL GIVE YOU SERIOUS!" yelled Klaxon morphing his cybernetic arm into a massive cannon and pointed it at Blaze. Blaze's eyes went wide as the cannon began charging.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	15. Chapter 15

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

*BANG!*

Blaze flinched and closed his eyes but nothing happened...he slowly opened his eyes to find a blue flag with red letters reading:

"BANG!"

Klaxon fell over laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! HE FELL FOR IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Klaxon and Blaze sweat-dropped at being humiliated by the insane (in his opinion) "childish idiotic immature weak fool".

Klaxon snapped out of his laughing fit and his eyes took a dark turn as did his aura.

"So, an insane childish idiotic immature weak fool am I? I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK! Liger Bomb!"

Blaze found himself launched into the air before being pile-driven into the ground and his muscles were paralyzed from electricity. He slowly and painfully got to his feet.

"Lariat!"

He was then launched forward as Klaxon cloth-lined him and launched him into a wall. He climbed out of the wall only to have Klaxon sucker punch him in the gut. Blaze's vision was blurring but the last thing he saw was a metal fist rocketing at him before he saw nothing but blackness...

Klaxon turned towards everybody else a visible twitch in his eye.

"Anybody else want to say I'm 'weak?' (No answers) Good! (Morphs into Tobi) Can't catch me! [Blows Raspberry] (Dodges fireball from Laya) YOU'RE A PYROMANIAC!" Tobi/Klaxon yelled the last part pointing at Laya.

"Thank you." said Laya smirking before she hurled twenty fireballs at Tobi.

"EEEEP!" screamed Tobi before he dodged all of the flaming projectiles with ease. He turned around and watched a tree get burnt to a crisp.

"NATURE KILLER! WHAT HAS NATURE EVER DONE TO YOU?!"

Tick marks appear on all of the 20-year-old dragons before they charge Tobi who easily side-steps their charge and they land in a heap.

"Tobi can outsmart all of you!" said Tobi while dancing before the burnt tree makes a creaking sound and falls over...on Tobi.

"AAAAAAAH!" screamed Tobi flailing his arms before the tree landed on him. Suddenly Tobi stood up and brushed the ash off his cloak, "YAH! Let's doo that again!"

Everybody sweat-dropped at that statement and then suddenly Tobi turned around.

"HERE'S ONION IN YOUR EYES!" said Tobi throwing an onion bomb at Noir who caught the bomb as it exploded and the juice went in his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAH!" screamed Noir rubbing his eyes only to make the pain worse.

"FREE-FOR-ALL!" yelled Tobi before he submerged himself into the ground like it was water. Everybody was shocked for second before they regained their composure and Ignitus' smirk made the "kids" gulp. Suddenly he turned into a black and gold buzzsaw and raced towards them, narrowly missing them.

Soon Tobi popped out of the ground and got into a fight with Alex...again...

"HAHAHA! This is fun!" said Tobi taking a wild aimless swing at Alex who grabbed Tobi's hand and broke it.

"AHHA! MY HAND! YOU BROKE IT!" screamed Tobi, "JUST KIDDING!"

Tobi waved his previously broken hand in Alex's face and the chaos dragon made a grab for it but Tobi dodged and sent a kick for Alex's crotch but...

*CLANG!*

...Alex used his mutation power on his nether region (Alex is wearing black gi trousers). And Tobi clutched his foot hopping like a mad monkey.

"OW! OW! MY FOOT! MY POOR FOOT!" yelled Tobi as he continued to hop.

"That move won't work twice you idiot!" yelled Alex as he brought down his scythe on Tobi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Tobi his visible eye as big as a hub cap.

The scythe hit the ground but missed Tobi and he ran off but...

"[Blows Raspberry]"

...he had a death wish. Alex pulled his scythe out of the ground and chased after Tobi.

"COMBU-SENPAI! HEEELP!" screamed Tobi as he ran away from Alex who had flames in his eyes.

*Click!*

Combu had a detonator in his paws and he activated explosives that Alex and Tobi were standing/running over.

*EXPLOSIONS!*

"COMBU, YOU JEEEEEEERRRRRRKKKKK!" screamed Tobi as he was caught in the blast.

* * *

10 Minutes Later

Everybody but Tyrannis and Tobi was unconscious and both were daring the other to move when suddenly...

"[Blows Raspberry]"

...Tobi disappears in a puff of smoke and Tyrannis suddenly goes limp and falls forward revealing Tobi as the winner.

"YAH! TOBI WON!"

* * *

END CHAPTER


	16. Chapter 16

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Forest

Tobi and Combu were walking towards their target, a large Ape Camp that resembled more of a city and was making weapons of war. Both had been walking from the Mountain Base for 5 Hours as it was now noon. Suddenly a building in the middle of nowhere appeared.

"Look Combu! A dango hut! Can we stop please?! We've been walking _forever _can't we take a little break? Besides, I'm beat!" said Tobi before he sped off for the hut sending dust flying up.

'He's beat?! Yeah right!' thought Combu groaning.

Combu arrives two minutes after Tobi does and he sits on the grass near the bench where Tobi is sitting.

"Here Combu-Senpai, I got you some." said Tobi handing Combu a small plate, "Well, dig in."

Tobi began taking off his mask and Combu froze for a second.

'This should be good. What is under Tobi's mask?' thought the dark purple scaled dragon to himself.

Tobi then turned away from him and Combu sweat-dropped.

"So good...delicious...perfection..." mumbled Tobi as he ate the dango and then when he was done he turned back around and his mask was back in place, "That was delicious!"

Combu sighed before he started eating his and the dango wasn't that bad in his opinion.

"Hmm, for some reason I'm getting some major Deja Vu vibes...oh well." said Tobi leaning back and putting his free arm behind his head and playing with the now empty skewer. After a while Tobi spoke again, "Hey Combu."

"Hmm?"

"I've seen a lot of explosives and I was wondering..."

Silence

"...are yours cheap rip-offs?"

*SNAP!*

The skewer that Combu had in his mouth snapped in half.

"NGH!"

"[Panic-y laugh/scream]"

Tobi took off running at near Sonic speeds, throwing up dirt and dust as he ran.

"I'M GONNA BLAST YOU TO HELL!" yelled Dark Combu charging up a Convexity Blast.

Dark Combu fires the Convexity Blast and it impacts with Tobi who is about 2 miles away by this time and the coming explosion wipes out every tree within a 50 foot radius. Tobi goes flying.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN...!" screamed Tobi as he flew over a mountain and disappeared into the afternoon sky with a sparkle.

* * *

30 Minutes Later; Forest

Combu was calmly walking through the forest towards his target when he hears branches snap. He looked up to see Tobi tangled up in branches and Tobi noticed him.

"Tobi sorry for making fun of Senpai's explosives! Don't blow Tobi up again please!" said Tobi flinching. Combu just ignored him and continued walking.

"Senpai! Don't leave me!" said Tobi before he fell out of the branches and landed headfirst on the ground. Tobi quickly got up and began walking after Combu.

"Come on Senpai, I was just joking." said Tobi following Combu who ignored the masked ninja.

"You need to lighten up Senpai. (No response) I'll let you see under my mask. (Still no response) Rip-off pyromaniac."

Tobi freezes and slowly turns around to see Dark Combu glaring at him.

"[Nervous laugh] I was just kidding. [Panic-y laugh/scream]"

Tobi took off again but didn't get very far as another Convexity Blast engulfed him and Combu continued on his way.

* * *

30 Minutes Later; Forest, 2 Miles away from Ape City

Combu was walking with a slight twitch to his eye and then he stopped and looked around.

"Hello!" said Tobi dropping down upside down from a tree branch.

"Tobi, quick lesson. Annoy even a tame Crocadog three times and it will attack. So I'd choose your next words carefully so I can decide your death." said Combu.

"What's to decide Senpai? You'd just blow me up." said Tobi with a smirk behind his mask.

"That's three." said Alex appearing from out of nowhere and Tobi paled (behind the mask) and sweat flew off him.

"DEATH BY SUFFOCATION!" yelled Combu wrapping his tail around Tobi's neck.

*CHOKING NOISES*

"[Strained] Wait...Combu-Senpai...do you...smell...that?" gasped Tobi.

Combu stops choking Tobi for a second and sniffs the air to smell...smoke(?). Combu releases Tobi who falls to ground gasping and the two dragons head towards the smoke. After a few minutes Tobi looks around and hears the sound of hungry predatory animals.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! WAIT FOR TOBI!" screamed Tobi running after them, throwing up dirt as he runs.

* * *

Ruins of Ape City; 5 Minutes Later

Combu and Alex look at the ruins in shock before Tobi zooms by being chased by a wolf.

"BAD DOG! BAD DOG!" yelled Tobi trying to beat the wolf off with a stick before he runs smack into the ruined walls and the wolf whines and runs off.

"Uuugh...Huh? Who puts a wall in the middle of run way!?" yelled Tobi throwing a childish tantrum. Suddenly Tobi stops and looks around.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!"

"That's what we're trying to find out you idiot!" snapped Alex.

"Sheesh. No need to mad Alex theincrediblyhotheadeddragon ofchaos." said Tobi waving him off like he was nothing and Combu tried to suppress a snicker with no luck.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" yelled Alex at Combu who shrugs.

Tobi walks up to the wooden gate and touches and it collapses.

"Combu-Senpai! Alex-jerk! I found a way in!" said Tobi waving at them and Combu is nearly laughing while Alex's right eye is twitching.

"Tobi...I'm warning you..."growled Alex as he walked past the masked ninja.

The trio enter and see dead Apes everywhere and what appears to be a massive battlefield and Tobi begins zooming around the area while looking around. He stops near a pile of debris.

"Hey guys! I found something!" yelled Tobi at the other two.

*CHOMP!*

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" screamed Tobi and then he stops and he pries open Blank's jaws and Tobi looks into Blank's eyes.

"Yep. He's off in another world now." said Tobi crossing his arms and at that moment Blank's eyes come back into focus.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" said Blank looking around, "And why does my mouth taste like I bit somebody's butt?!"

Tobi looks away embarrassed before he regains himself.

"Follow me for second would you?" said Tobi walking away with Blank following. The two walk behind a ruined building and Tobi morphs back into Klaxon.

"Okay kid, what happened?" said Klaxon crossing his arms.

Blank looks away and looks unsure.

"Come on kid, you can tell me. After all, I'm insane and I don't mind anything. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"[Sigh] Fine. For the past few days I've been...seeing things that aren't there." said Blank.

"Like...?"

"A chubby four-year-old version of my dad." said Blank embarrassed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Sorry, sorry...hehehehehe! [Clears throat] Random laughing fit. And when did this start?"

"Uh, the day you angered three thunder gods."

Klaxon paled at that and then fell over but got back up and morphed into Tobi and Tobi pulled him in close.

"Okay, don't tell anybody and I mean_ anybody _about this okay?"

Blank nods.

"[Quietly] The Void must want the prisoner back and I think its using you. No, no. Its not a bad thing. But if this gets out of hand tell lil' old Tobi okay?!"

Blank nods.

"Good! Now then, back to our friends!" said Tobi before he fell into a well.

"Little help Blank?"

Blank reached down into the well and pulled Tobi out who seemed to be drowning and Blank let him down. Upon touching the ground, Tobi turned away from Blank and lifted up his mask and water poured out, he turned around when all the water was out and his mask was back on.

"[Gasp!] Thank you." said Tobi before he walked back to the other two.

"Okay! Let's get going!" said Tobi beginning to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere." said a dark voice before a blade sliced Tobi in two and he fell forward.

"Heh! Little punk was too easy!" said the Ape as he sheathed his blade.

The other three got into fighting stances.

"Alright boys, teach these dragons a lesson!" said the Ape and soon the three were surrounded by small, medium, and large Apes, all howling and roaring at the three dragons.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	17. Chapter 17

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

The Apes were so intent on the three dragons they didn't see Tobi get up, unharmed. Tobi shook his head and looked around before he sent a spin-kick into an Ape's neck, breaking it and killing the Ape and that's when the Apes noticed him.

"You almost had me for a minute. NOT! Time for Tobi to get serious. Hidden Jutsu!" said Tobi as he jumped onto the ruins of the gate and hang upside down and the Apes began panicking.

"Frilled-neck Lizard!"

Tobi's cloak fell behind his head and he put his arms into a gesture resembling that of a Rex's arms. Nothing happened for several minutes.

"This is all there is to the jutsu." said Tobi nervously rubbing the back of his head. The Apes all have tick marks on their heads and growl at Tobi and one charges...

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Tobi spits mini-fireballs that incinerates the charging Ape and he drops down and puts his hands behind his back and looks relaxed despite the angry gazes.

"You Apes sure are foolish. I mean, seriously. Taking on three dragons at once, oops, I forgot...(morphs back into Klaxon)...I'm one too. HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" said Klaxon before he unleashed a massive green fireball that incinerated several Apes and kept burning. Soon he was surrounded himself but he morphed into his Terran Form and got out his eight blades and got into the weird sword stance. Soon all the Apes were sliced into pieces and Klaxon morphed back into Tobi. Four Apes charged him.

"W-what?! Y-you can't come at me all at one! You have to play fair!" said Tobi panicking.

One takes a swing at him, "Hahaha! Missed me!"

Second tries to trip him, "No good."

Third does a flying kick for his head, "Backwards Limbo!"

Fourth charges him head on, "Ole!"

*CLANG!*

"Oops...Tobi should have mentioned the anvil..." said Tobi trying to make himself look innocent after the Fourth ran into an anvil behind Tobi. Suddenly a massive shadow appears above Tobi and he looks up, "EEEEEEEEK!"

A massive Ape is falling towards Tobi with his swords pointed at the masked ninja and upon impact it looks like he slammed into Tobi with his swords. The dust clears yet Tobi's body is not pinned by the swords. Tobi suddenly popped out of the ground and threw dirt in the Ape's eyes before he twisted the Ape's head in a 180 degree spin.

"YAH! Tobi won!"

Suddenly another Ape charged, this one wielding a mace and the behemoth of an Ape tried to splatter Tobi and he did, only...

"Exploding Clone Jutsu!" said another Tobi and the one the Ape splattered exploded, killing the Ape.

"You guys are so weak." groaned Tobi as he dodged a sword strike.

Tobi then turned to the three shell-shocked dragons.

"ARE YOU GUYS GONNA HELP!?" yelled Tobi as he ducked under a decapitation blow then Tobi noticed something, Blank's face was...(no pun intended) blank. Suddenly Tobi was caught in a headlock.

"Combu-Senpai! HELP!" wailed Tobi thrashing wildly in the Ape's grip.

Combu ignored Tobi and then a sinister grin appeared on Tobi's face behind his mask.

"The Apes think their explosives are better than yours and that yours are cheap RIP-OFFS OF THEIR'S!" yelled Tobi and he smirked seeing Combu freeze and black smoke began rising from his paws.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	18. Chapter 18

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

"HIT THE DIRT!" yelled Tobi phasing through his attackers arms and he hit the dirt, literally and face first. Blank's eyes were suddenly focused again and he ducked as did Alex. A massive Convexity fury then erupted from Dark Combu and the Apes in the area were turned to stone and shattered. When the dust cleared the three dragons saw Tobi hiding his face with his cloak and searching for his mask.

"Tobi's mask! Where is Tobi's mask?!" wailed the ninja using his free hand to feel around for the mask. Alex found the mask and walked up to Tobi and tapped his shoulder.

"AAAAAH!" screamed Tobi.

"Here." said Alex handing Tobi the mask who took it and turned away.

*CLICK!*

Tobi whirled around and was back to his "normal" self.

"YAH! Thank you Alex-jerk!" said Tobi hugging Alex.

"Get off!" said Alex (barely) pushing Tobi off himself.

"WAH! You hurt Tobi again!" wailed the masked man.

"Come on. Let's just get out of here." said Combu taking off followed by the other two.

"What? Wait! Combu-Senpai! Don't leave me! Don't leave Tobi behind!" said Tobi trying to flap his hands for flight. Blank was laughing at Tobi's attempt to fly, Combu was trying to stifle a laugh, and Alex just looked annoyed.

"Wait! Come back!" said Tobi running after them but then stopped after ten steps, "Awww, now what do I do? I know! Hidden Jutsu: Feather Flight!(1)"

A fair distance away, Combu and Blank were laughing their heads off while Alex was just annoyed.

"Can you two grow up?!" snapped Alex at the two.

"Come on man. You have to admit, Tobi is downright funny!" said Blank.

"No he's not! He's an annoying-"

"What am I?" said Tobi next to Alex causing the Chaos Dragon to forget to flap his wings and nearly plummet to the ground.

"What the-!? Where'd you come from?!"

"Tobi has ways of following you."

Alex looked at Tobi and saw him using only two giant feathers and flapping his arms with his feet tucked in. Suddenly the sky turned dark and it began raining.

"Hmm. Lovely weather." said Tobi flapping his arms as he held the feathers.

(Tobi gets struck by lightning)

Tobi looks at his feathers and they're burnt to a crisp, he increases his flap rate yet with no success.

*Sound of Air Plane Falling*

"Ground Control, this is Flight Tobi and I have this to say: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPP PPPPPPP!" said Tobi before screaming the last part as he crashed into the treeline below. An explosion ensued upon Tobi hitting the ground and Blank looked at Combu who shook his head. Suddenly Tobi was resting on Combu's back yet he was covered in bark, dirt, and soot and his mask was cracked in several places.

"Tobi not feeling like flying anymore. So, Tobi use Combu-Senpai as means of transport." said Tobi reclining on Combu's back.

"You realize you can shape-shift, right Klaxon?" said Combu eyeing the masked ninja.

"(Klaxon's voice) Hmmm, yes but I don't wanna."

Combu sweat-drops before he gets a cruel joke in his head and he suddenly does a barrel-roll and Tobi screams as he falls off.

*CLANG!*

The three look down to see Tobi on top of StarScream.

"You guys are so cruel to your passengers." said StarScream as the cockpit opened and Tobi walked in, "Even I'm not that cruel. Come now BB, we have a mission to accomplish."

"Roger." said BB appearing from out of nowhere and the F-22 Raptor and Stealth Bomber took off leaving Alex, Combu, and Blank to eat exhaust, causing all three to have coughing fits.

"Anyway you can bomb them?" said Alex looking at Combu.

"Sorry, I'd rather not get in trouble with them." said Combu shrugging.

"Killjoy."

* * *

Baltimore Theater; The Suffering Universe

Dr. Killjoy, despite being a movie projection, sneezed...twice.

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) For those who know Naruto "Hidden Jutsu: Feather Flight" is not one of Tobi's moves and I probably just made it up for fun. If not, I do not own the move.


	19. Why Klaxon isn't a Scout

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 19: Why Klaxon as Tobi isn't a Scout

Scouting Mission:

Location: Ape Camp

Time: Night, 9 PM

Operative: Tobi

Tobi was scouting the Ape camp with "stealth"(not really stealth when you're humming Mission Impossible) and he was in a tree watching when a beehive caught his attention.

"Ooooooooh! Honey!" said Tobi as he grabbed the beehive and started shaking it and he put his eyehole to it, "Awwww, nothing!"

Tobi threw the beehive over his head and...

*PLUMP!*

...it landed on the Ape Commander's head.

*BBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Ape Commmander running around the base with angry hornets swarming after him.

"Hmmm, Tobi need more light." said Tobi and he reached into a hidden pocket on his cloak and pulled out a red stick and lit it.

"Dynamite'...hmmm must be French. Wait...AH!"

Tobi dropped it into his pocket and all of the sticks ignited and he tossed them out into the Ape Camp where they exploded.

"Hmmm...what's this? 'Do not push'. OKAY! TOBI PUSH!"

*Alarms go off*

The Ape Camp is then bombarded by StarScream and BB. Tobi then turned his attention to the ruined camp.

"Tobi's work here is done." said Tobi before he skipped away like a schoolgirl (please note its his personality to act stupid).

* * *

END CHAPTER


	20. Freaky Time Loop, 1

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Barracks

"Mmmm...Dango...Tobi's a good boy...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" mumbled Tobi in his sleep as he slept in his bunk unaware of the dragon sneaking up on him.

"TOBI WAKE UP!" yelled Alex.

"AAAAAAH!" screamed Tobi shooting through the ceiling and out into the morning air and then he came crashing back down.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! I WAS SLEEPING!" yelled Tobi but with Klaxon's voice.

"Get up. Time for training." mumbled Alex.

"What's the matter Alex? Can't stand my normal voice?"

*SHING!*

Alex's scythe was situated directly below Tobi/Klaxon's chin.

"You are getting on my nerves." growled Alex.

"Go ahead. You can't kill me, never will. My Hybrid blood prevents me from dying unless killed by a relative or a Dark Blade but those are rare. Besides, I know your weakness..." said Tobi/Klaxon his Shattered Eye active. Alex paled.

"Y-you do? No...Impossible. You don't know it. You're just trying to mess with me!"

"Maybe I am...HAHAHAHA...maybe I'm not...HAHAHAHA...I don't know yet...HAHAHAHA...yet neither do you...HAHAHAHA!"

"Are you gonna quit being Tobi?"

"Hmmm...I'll let you know in 500 years. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Just don't be late you goofball."

"(Tobi's voice) Okay!"

Tobi then shot by Alex throwing up dust as he run.

"Come on Alex-jerk! You're gonna be laaaaaate! I'm not slowing down!" said Tobi disappearing into the distance.

"Stupid...insane dragon...shape-shifter...idiot...smart-mouth..." Alex continued his quiet rant as he walked towards the Mountain Arena.

* * *

Mountain Arena

"Hidden Jutsu! Frilled-neck Lizard!" yelled Tobi hanging upside down and Tyrannis, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Blaze, and Emerald freeze.

"This is all there is." said Tobi but then he froze and jumped down and looked out over the horizon as he morphed back into Klaxon.

"GET DOWN!" yelled Klaxon as he was hit full force with an energy beam that sent him flying into a wall.

[Terminator Theme]

A figure walked into view and the dragons were shocked. His skin was very pale, his eyes were glowing red, his left arm was a cannon with smoke rising off it, his face was half metal, he wore black jeans with ruined remains of a biker jacket.

"Prepare to die!" said the figure pointing his cannon at the group.

"First you have to deal with me!" growled Klaxon as he got into a fist fight with the enemy. The mech didn't even seem to care because he fired a beam that opened a vortex and Klaxon was sucked into it but not before he grabbed the enemy's cannon arm.

"I go down taking a part of you with me!" yelled Klaxon before the vortex closed on him. The mech then turned its attention back to the group but suddenly a vortex appears under him and Klaxon reappears and grabs the enemy.

"Tell 'em Klaxon sent ya!" said Klaxon pulling the figure into the vortex which then disappeared.

* * *

Vortex

Klaxon and the machine man exchanged blows as they plummeted through the vortex until Klaxon got run through with a Dark Sword. The machine smirked before it heard a beeping noise and looked at Klaxon's chest and its eyes widen.

"Cyber Dragon Death Wish: Annihilation!" yelled Klaxon as his cybernetic half came completely out and he began glowing a bright blue-green as his face was twisted into an insane smile.

"Sh#$ Happens!"

The explosion sent ripples through space and time and it also destroyed the two...but yet...

* * *

WarFang; Klaxon's Old House; 2 Hours before encounter with Talon (1)

*Electronic Alarm goes Off*

*SMASH!*

A blue-green scaled arm rises off the ruined remains of the alarm clock and lingers off the side of the bed for a few seconds before...

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT ANCENSTORS IS GOING ON!?" yelled a twelve-year-old Klaxon as he shot up and looked at his hands/paws in shock, awe, and fear.

* * *

Present Time; Mountain Arena

The group is frozen in place at what just happened and they look on in shock before Tyrannis passes out suddenly.

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) If you've read "Legend of Spyro: Hybrid's Downfall" you know when this is.


	21. Freaky Time Loop, 2

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Time Distortion: Valley of Avalar; 2,500 Years Later

Klaxon was suddenly shot out of a vortex and looked at himself and sighed in relief, he was his correct age again but the relief soon turned to fear as he looked at ruins of the once beautiful valley. He got up slowly but then collapsed to the ground and he saw a massive wound where his lungs where and he sealed it up with cybernetic bio-metal.

He gasped as air filled his lungs and then he slowly let his hand slide down his face before he slowly got up.

"What...did this?" said Klaxon out loud quietly and looked around.

'Hey, Negative. You still around you smart aleck of a Nav. Computer?' mentally said to his Nav. Computer in his Cyber form.

**'Yeah I'm here. How many years has it been huh? You quit talking to me and suddenly you need me again? I'm insulted.' **replied the Nav.

'Whatever! Scan for-'

He never finished the order as an arrow bounced off his metal shoulder and he took cover behind a large boulder as more arrows tried to hit him.

"QUIT SHOOTING!" yelled Klaxon yet the arrows kept coming and he chanced a move.

He darted from his hiding place and received an arrow to his cybernetic eye. He screamed in pain and clutched the cybernetic eye and ripped the arrow out, blood began flowing from the eye and he had his arm turn into a cannon and began backing away when his attackers began advancing, slowly.

"What is he?"

"I don't know, but he is killable..."

"He's not attacking...think he's friendly?"

"Not sure...his metal eye is bleeding. That's a first."

"Nice shot Quickshot."

"..."

"Leave...me...ALONE!" yelled Klaxon disappearing in black mist leaving the cheetahs in shock. Klaxon reappeared at the ruins of Hidden Pond and looked around, his heart skipped a beat at the ruins and he didn't notice his cybernetic eye slowly fix itself as he walked around. He entered the room where Rico, aka Kor, trained him and Combu, somewhat, on how to control their Dark Forms. He fell to the ground, tears falling from his organic and cybernetic eye and he went out of Cyber Form revealing his wounds.

"KILL ME! SOMEBODY JUST KILL ME!" screamed Klaxon to the air before he fell to his knees, "Somebody...just...kill me...please..."

He rolled onto his back and looked up into the sky. He didn't even notice his wounds quickly heal and he closed his eyes waiting for something or somebody to finish him. Suddenly memories of when he was six came to him, of when Talon bullied him...

_+Flashback+_

_"You're weak you know that?!" said Talon to the runt of a dragon who had bruises all over his body._

_"..." Klaxon didn't respond._

_*CRACK!*_

_Talon delivered a swift tail strike to Klaxon's ribs, shattering a few and puncturing a lung causing Klaxon to gasp in pain and fall to the ground._

_"Pathetic! He can't even take a decent beating!" jeered ClawFace._

_"What a wimp!" said Talon with a sneer._

_"I think he'll turn out like his father, attack the city and kill everybody in it!" said ClawFace as he and Talon walked off leaving Klaxon in the rain to slowly suffocate._

_+End Flashback+_

'Why didn't I turn out bad? Why'd I became a good guy? Sure an Insane Good Guy, but a good guy all the same...heh. Guess having friends helped me throughout my miserable life...but...I guess Talon was right, I am weak and pathetic...' thought Klaxon as darkness filled his vision and he fell unconscious as it began to rain.

He didn't even notice when a Force Ghost of his father appeared and shook his head in somewhat disappointment and waited...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	22. Chapter 22

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, C rux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, N oir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ari as el, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belon r agon. Of. Chaos97

"**Hey. **Hey." = **Black**/White Zetsu speaking

* * *

Five Days Later; Present; Great Plains

A massive army of Apes were fighting Dragons, cheetahs, and Transformers yet so m ehow the Apes were _winning_. Suddenly Time froze for everyone and a vortex opened and 13 human...ish figures walked out followed by a blue-green scaled dragon with a cybernetic left foreleg. The dragon then shape-shifted into Tobi and he disappeared into the ground. Time resumed as the vortex closed and that's when both sides noticed the newcomers. Suddenly Tobi burst from the ground.

"TA-DA! I'm baaaaack!" said Tobi in his childish voice, "Oooohhhh! Are we fighting? Let's play! Get them!"

12 of the others charged the Apes while a man with Venus Flytrap like appendages around his head with a black and white face stayed away from the fight before he disappeared into the ground.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" yelled a man with orange hair and weird metal piercings on his face as he outstretched his arms and sent 50 Apes around him flying. Suddenly an Ape charged him with a sword only to have a man with three faces and multiple arms and piercings on his face(s) get in his way and impale him with a long chain saw like blade protruding from his back .

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb!" yelled Kisame and a massive amount of water from the nearby river came flying at a group of Apes and took the form of a shark and it bit into the Apes, turning the Water Shark red with blood. Meanwhile Tobi was running from a large group of angry Apes.

"AAAAHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! DEIDARA-SENPA I, COMBU-SENPAI, ANYONE, HEEEELLLLPPPP! " screamed Tobi as he ran, his arms flailing behind him before he was cornered between a rock and a sharp place ( Apes with swords).

"Not even worth my talent. un." mumbled Deidara before he threw clay spiders at the Apes from atop a giant clay bird. The spiders latched themselves onto the unaware Apes.

"Katsu!" yelled Deidara.

The spiders exploded killing the Apes, yet it also caught Tobi in the blast who's backside was now on fire.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWHOTHOTHOTH OTOTHOTHOT HOTHOTOHHOT!" screamed Tobi running through tall dry grass and setting it ablaze . Tobi kept running with his backside on fire before he ran through the river and ran over the surface a few feet before he fell through the surface and disappeared. A few air bubbles came up and then he came flying out with fish latched on to him.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW OWOW!" screamed Tobi as the fish bit into his flesh through his clothing, yet not drawing blood.

"Planetary Devastation!" said one of the six Pains as he released a black orb into the sky.

"**So he's really going all out. Kind of drastic.** Well, wouldn't you do the same? **No. I'd rather let the others deal with it.**So even though we're clones, you wouldn't do it?** This conversation is pointless.**" said the Venus Flytrap like man watching the battle from a (safe) distance.

Suddenly the landscape started breaking apart and began floating up towards the black orb and any enemies caught in the gravitational pull were trapped and then crushed. Tobi was jumping from rock to rock trying to escape.

"CANCEL THE JUTSU! CANCEL THE JUTSU PAIN ! TOBI IS TRA-GAH!" screamed Tobi before a fair sized rock slammed into his mask sending him catapulting into the rocky mass where he was crushed.

Pain looked up and sighed as the small planetoid lowered itself towards the ground.

"Kakuzu, make sure Tobi is fine." said Pain as he walked away.

"As long as I get paid..." grumbled the man as he walked up to stony planetoid.

Kakuzu's hands then reached up and began pulling off rocks and weird tentacle-y appendages made his reach longer as he continued the search. Tobi's mask then fell in front of him and he picked it up .

"Okay, Tobi's dead. Now where's my payment?" said Kakuzu dismissing Tobi. Suddenly rocks fell down and reveal the body of Tobi, his face hidden by a hood.

"(Klaxon's voice) Kakuzu, my mask..." said Tobi outstretching his hand.

"First my payment."

"[Sigh] Fine...here, ten gold bars, knock yourself out." said Tobi handing Kakuzu ten solid gold bars.

*Cash Register opening*

Kakuzu fell back with wide eyes that had the dollar sign in them and Tobi sweat-dropped before he dropped the bars on Kakuzu and grabbed his mask before he put it back on. He got out of the hole and looked down to see Kakuzu in a daze, drooling.

"Why do I have to put up with these idiots?" he asked himself. Tobi then sees Alex and Combu walking towards him.

"(Childish voice) Combu-Senpai! Alex-jerk! So good to see you two again!" said Tobi waving his arms excitedly.

"Drop the act." growled Alex through clenched and barred teeth.

"Ngh! (Klaxon's voice) Sheesh, don't you know how to be a killjoy! So what do you want to know?"

"Whywereyougoneforfivedays?" said Combu.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa. Slow down Combu. I may be insane but even I still have trouble understanding Volteer-speak. HEHEH. Little joke there. HEHEHEHAHA!"

"He said 'why were you gone for five day s'?" said Alex narrowing his eyes.

"Time-space distortion; wound up in the past when I was twelve, yucky future, and a whole bunch of other nasty situations. Trust me, I tried to get back here quicker, but Hidan had to go and sacrifice that harem!" said Tobi/Klaxon before he turned and yelled at the grey haired man with the three bladed scythe.

"Jashin needed a sacrifice. They sufficed." said the man before walking away.

"Ugh...trust me, I hate that guy. Too voodoo-y for me."

The large group then heads back to Mountain Base unaware that this might be the last day they see the sun...

* * *

END CHAPTER

Please Note; I did not make typing mistakes with words, the computer did. I wouldn't make a space between words like "Tobi".


	23. Poker Night 2, Aftermath

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, and Blank belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

"TOBI QUIT USING MY HEAD AS A HAND PUPPET!" yelled a redhead's head resting on Tobi's right hand.

"Awww, but Sasori you look so cute!" said Tobi as he moved Sasori's mouth with his hand.

"TOBI, LISTEN TO SASORI! OR ELSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled Deidara thrashing against Combu's grip.

"I wonder how much I can sell these parts for?" mused Kakuzu to himself as he carried away Sasori's body parts on his back.

"KAKUZU GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!" yelled Sasori.

"No, you lost the bets fair and square." said Kakuzu.

"ITACHI CHEATED! HE USED THOSE SHARIGAN EYES OF HIS AND THEN YOU CHEATED!"

"I didn't use my Sharigan...You know, what forget it..." said Itachi walking away while eating Pocky(1).

"There, there Sasori, Tobi will take good care of you." said Tobi patting Sasori on the head.

*CHOMP!*

"OWOWOWOW! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" yelled Tobi scuttling like a crab with Sasori biting down on his left hand.

Pain 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6, Alex, Combu, Destra, Comet, Aria, Flare, and Noir all sweat-drop at the new members actions.

"Are they always like this?" said Alex to Pain 1.

"Yes." replied Pain 1.

"Hey. Has anybody seen Hidan?" said Kisame lounging in the shade with his "sword" next to him, it growled in response.

Suddenly the grey haired man came into view, bloodied and filled with weapons.

"Jashin is pleased with me!" exclaimed the Jashinist follower.

"**If you want to know what happened, he went into an Ape camp and slaughtered them all. **But of course, he did accidentally kill some local wildlife." said Zetsu coming out of the ground.

"You know what? We need to ban some members from poker nights." said Alex.

"Like who?" said Pain 1 raising an eyebrow.

"Tobi..."

"HEY!"

"...Kakuzu..."

"HEY!"

"...Hidan, Klaxon..."

"(Klaxon's voice) HEY!"

"...WOULD YOU SHUT UP! Nevermind..."

"TOBI HELP ME GET MY BODY BACK AND I'LL TREAT YOU TO DANGO." said Sasori.

"YAY!"

Tobi then tackled Kakuzu and the two got into a wrestling match causing everybody to sweat-drop...again...

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) If you don't know why Itachi eats Poky, look up "Itachi Uchiha" on Google.


	24. New Allies (Somewhat)

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Mountain Base; Night

Klaxon and Tyrannis shot awake and both were panting heavily and sweating after waking up from their nightmare.

* * *

Next Day; Unknown Location

An unstable purple-black portal opened up in the middle of nowhere and a figure came running out as the portal closed and he collapsed to the ground.

"Finally! Away from that sick, twisted maniac! But...where am I?" said the figure before he opened a panel on his metal arm, "Blast! An alternate version of my so called 'home'. Oh well, I can cause so much trouble here before I destroy everything!"

The figure then disappeared into the morning sky, leaving only two footprints in the ground where he was previously standing.

* * *

Mountain Base; 2 Hours Later

Blank ran up to Tyrannis who was lounging against a tree.

"Buddy-boy, we got a major problem." said Blank out of breath.

"What?" said Tyrannis looking at Blank with a quizzical stare.

"Something...got out of the Void."

"I'll talk to my dad about that. You just...do what you usually do." said Tyrannis before he disappeared in black smoke. Tyrannis reappeared in the barracks where his father was hanging upside down, his wings wrapped around his body along with his tail and a quiet snore emanating from him.

"DAD, WAKE UP!" yelled Tyrannis causing the bigger dragon Hybrid to fall to the floor and clutch his head.

"DON'T DO THAT!" yelled Klaxon before he managed to calm his beating heart down. He then got up and glared at his son, "What it is it?"

"Blank says we got a problem with the Void. Something escaped. Got any ideas?"

"Yeah." said Klaxon before he put another portal gun into his son's hands.

"Open a portal and see what you get." said Klaxon before he went back to sleep, on the ceiling and Tyrannis left and went into a large open field and fired the ray-gun. The portal that opened was a bright blue with red. Suddenly Blank warped in from a black sphere and looked at the portal.

"So, whatcha waitin' for?" said Blank.

"Don't know, wait and see." replied Tyrannis crossing his arms.

Three figures walk out of the portal and look around. One is a two-tailed Fox, another fox (this one with one tail), a 12-year-old kid wearing the Akatsuki cloak and a blue-green spiral mask (if you've read "Speedster Hybrid" you know who these are). A fourth figure walked out of the portal, scaring Blank.

"YIP!" yelped Blank before he jumped into Tyrannis' arms Scooby-Doo like. Tyrannis looked at Blank before he dropped him.

"ow" said Blank after hitting the ground.

"Don't mind my friend. He's a cowardly smart-mouth." said Tyrannis before he playfully kicked Blank in the ribs.

"You're one to talk, you-!" started Blank before he covered his mouth and smiled sheepishly.

The fourth figure walked forward and extending a clawed hand.

"Name's Sonic. I'm a hedgehog...or I was, I'm a Were-Hog now. Sorry for scaring ya, I get that a lot." said Sonic helping Blank up.

"No problem, but ya might want a breath mint." said Blank holding his snout. Both foxes chuckle at Sonic.

"Not funny Tails!" snapped Sonic.

"Sorry. I'm Tails the Hunter." said Tails puffing out his chest.

"I'm Soul." said the female fox.

"My name is Siren. I'm best friends of Tails, Sonic, and Soul!" said the kid grabbing all three by the neck and putting them into a choke-hold hug.

"Siren...can't...breath!" gasped Tails before Siren released them.

"Sorry." said Siren rubbing his neck.

"Hey, wait a minute. I thought your name was Kla-" began Sonic before Tails clamped his mouth shut.

"Ix-nay on the ame-game." said Tails through clenched teeth (or fangs). Tyrannis and Blank looked at each other then shrugged. A fifth figure then walked out of the portal putting the two on edge somewhat.

"Name's Keros." said the bipedal dragon as he leaned against a nearby tree. Another figure then appears but from purple-black mist and both Tyrannis and Blank take a step back. The newcomer is definitely dragon but his eyes are black and he has a black misty substance that clings to his form and he radiates an aura of emptyiness.

"My name is Barren. Nice to meet you." said the dragon giving a smile.

"Whatcha waitin' for man? Introduce yourself." said Blank elbowing Tyrannis.

"You first." said Tyrannis elbowing him back.

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you!"

"NO, YOU!"

Tyrannis tackles Blank and the two get into a roller-brawl and it ends with Blank in a half-nelson.

"OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE MAN! I GIVE! I'll go first!" said Blank before his arm was released and he got up.

"Blank, the Void Dragon, at your service." said Blank doing a mock bow and receiving chuckles from Tails, Siren, and Sonic.

"Tyrannis." said Tyrannis quickly and the newcomers noticed Barren's sudden release of Killing Intent directed at the Tiger/Dragon Hybrid.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you." snarled Barren.

"W-what?" said Tyrannis shocked and taking a step back.

"You heard me."

"Whoa, whoa. I don't want any trouble."

"Too late."

Barren tried to punch Tyrannis only for the Hybrid to have spikes erupt from all over his body and his hand got punctured by one. He reeled back clutching his paw/hand and glared at Tyrannis.

"Careful, my spikes have a deadly neurotoxin in them. I'd let me get that out if I were you." said Tyrannis retracting the spikes all over his body, except his tail.

"Never!" snarled Barren before he charged.

"Blank! COVER!" yelled Tyrannis and the black dragon disappeared from sight in a black orb.

"RAAAAAGH!" roared Tyrannis extending a claw/hand as large spikes shot from the ground in a ten foot radius around him before they retracted back into the ground and he collapsed on the ground panting heavily as Blank reappeared from the orb and helped Tyrannis up. Barren appeared from a purple-black orb, Siren appeared from a vortex originating from his right eye, Sonic jumped down from a tree and Tails set Soul down on the ground as he landed. Barren charged again but didn't get very far as he was sucked into a vortex creating by Siren's visible eye.

The kid turned around and "spit" Barren out through another vortex and the dragon collapsed in a heap.

"YAY! I beat him! I beat him!" cheered Siren childishly as he clapped his hands together.

*CRACK!*

Tails punched Siren upside the head and the kid looked at the vulpine, his visible eye filling with tears.

"WAAAAHH! TAILS HATES ME!" cried the kid as he ran up to Tyrannis and got into his arms and cowered there while crying. Everybody glares at Tails. Soul then scolds Tails and Tails reluctantly apologizes to Siren who stops crying. Soul then smiles and Tails feels weird but dismisses it as an adrenaline rush. Siren then jumps out of Tyrannis' arms.

"Tails, time to plaaaaaaaaay." said Siren before he pulls out Amy's hammer and Tails pales, "I'm so glad Amy let me barrow this."

Siren charges Tails who takes off running trying to escape the hammer wielding masked kid.

"SONIC! SOUL! HELP!" yelled Tails.

"Nope, sorry lil' buddy, but you got yourself into this mess. So you have to deal with it." said Sonic crossing his arms with a smirk.

* * *

Night Time; Mountain Base

"You idiot!" came the harsh yell-whisper of Siren at a makeshift building, "You almost blew our cover by attacking Tyrannis!"

"So what! He needs to die!" snapped Barren in a yell-whisper.

"This isn't the Tyrannis we know you fool! Put your grudge under lock 'n' key until we find the true culprit! Got it?"

"Fine!" said Barren before he curled up and went to sleep. Siren who was wearing the mask removed it and attached it to his belt before he fell asleep against the wall. Both were unaware of a figure watching them.

'Something's familiar about those two...' thought Noir to himself before he switched to scent sight and he narrowed his eyes as they matched two others he knew.

"I need more evidence first." mused Noir to himself before he slipped into the shadows.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	25. Fox Hunters

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 25: Fox Hunters

Soul and Tails were walking around Spyro's Universe looking at the beauty of the area they were in (Twilight Falls) and they decide to take a break as night falls. Tails is wandering around the temporary camp when Soul calls him over.

"Hey Tails, get a look at this!" said Soul.

Tails walks over to Soul and sees a massive sparkling lake with fireflies buzzing around the place making it even more beautiful and in the distance a waterfall can be seen. A gator floats by on his back playing a small horn. He removes a turtle shell hat.

"Don't mind me lovebirds." said the gator as he floated by. They both blush and then Tails gets pushed into the water and Soul jumps in after him. While they make their way back towards the shore while splashing each other, they don't notice the three giants hiding in the trees.

"Look at them there foxes. They'll make a tasty treat. And their pelts will make us some good money." said the shortest of the three.

"CAUSE WE'RE GONNA CATCH 'EM, RIGHT TINY?" yelled the biggest and fattest of them.

"Shut up Fatty!" growled Tiny grabbing Fatty's club.

*CONK!*

"Ow." said Fatty after his head made a hollow sound.

"[Grumbles] We need to flank 'em." said the third one who had two fingers on his left hand.

"Right, Two-Fingers. Heh heh! Come on boys, let's catch us some foxes." said Tiny as he and Two-Fingers disappeared yet Fatty stood there staring straight ahead until Tiny pulled him down. Tails and Soul arrive on the shore and sit next to each other.

"I'm glad we found this place, our little place from now on. We should visit here more often, just the two of us." said Tails.

"Yes, I've seen many things, but this...this is the work of the gods. (She shivers and Tails moves closer, putting an arm around her, she is tense at first but then relaxes and leans her head against his shoulder.) I'm glad I know you Tails, you make the word friend glow with a purity unlike any saint in all the realms." said Soul.

"Thanks, but..."

"But what, is something wrong?"

"I often wish, if we were more than friends."

Souls is incredibly surprised by this and doesn't notice Tails' holds her tighter, he looks at her with his sapphire eyes and they get closer and closer until...

_*SNAP!*_

"D** it!" swore Tails getting up and walking towards the origin of the noise. He looks around when giant fingers grab him by his tails.

"HA HA! Looky here boys! I got the orange one! He got two tails too! You two get the girly one!" said Tiny as he ran off into the water and Soul was grabbed by Two-Fingers.

"Gotcha!" said Two-Fingers with a sneer before...

*SNAP!*

"YOW!" screamed Two-Fingers clutching his left hand after Soul made his fingers do the splits. She runs off before he pulls out a dozen knives and hurls them at her...all miss but do a good outline of her against the rocks.

Meanwhile, once Tiny gets in the giant boat, the gator from earlier is wringing out his "hat" when he sees the boat and who's in it.

"The Dum-Dum brothers!" gasped the gator before he jumped back into a cockle-berry bush, "AAAAAAAAHHH!"

"What was that?" said Tiny looking around and not keeping an eye on Tails who manages to get himself into a good position and...

*CHOMP!*

"YOW!" screamed Tiny as he lost his grip on Tails who dived into the water.

Soul was running across a large rotten log when she stopped as the ground started shaking causing her to be off balance.

"Duh, here I come Two-Fingers! I'll help!" said Fatty as he came charging in, slipped on mud, flipped into the air, smashed Two-Fingers in the face with his club, landed on Two-Fingers, and catapulting Soul into a cage.

"Duh, got ya!" said Fatty as he picked up the cage and helped Two-Fingers up as they walked to the boat.

"We got one!" said Fatty putting the cage in the back as Two-Fingers sat on it.

"[Grumbles] SIT DOWN!" snapped Two-Fingers.

"Hey Tiny, duh, what happened to yours?" said Fatty.

"Shut it Fatty!" snapped Tiny.

Tails surfaced and gasped for air and then noticed Soul stuck in the cage and pulled out his grappling hook gun and fired, nailing the back of the boat and started reeling himself in...too fast.

*THUD!*

"HUH?!" yelled Fatty as Two-Fingers looked around.

"Did you hear that suspicious thud?" asked Fatty to Tiny who turned around and removed his hat with Tails sitting on his head and scratched Tiny's hair as the giant scratched Tails. Fatty raised his club slowly as he and Two-Fingers stared at Tails.

"What you two gawking at?" asked Tiny as Tails began doing the Russian Dance on Tiny's head as Fatty begins pounding him repeatedly with his club while laughing idioticly.

"Two-Fingers-*THUD!*-do-*THUD!*-something!" yelled Tiny between getting clubbed. Two-Fingers gets up, pulls out an Eight-Barreled Shotgun and takes aim at Tails who clutches to Tiny's face and Soul jumps out of the cage onto the gun, causing it to point down.

"NO! NO! NOT THERE! OHHHH!" yelled Tiny in panic and clutched his groin after Two-Fingers fired. When the smoke clears, a huge hole in the boat is visible along with white boxers with red hearts and Fatty laughs.

"Watch this." said Tails to Soul before he let out a feral roar spooking Fatty before he slammed his monstrous foot onto Two-Fingers' foot who yelps in pain before Fatty clubs him in the mouth as the two jump onto Fatty's head. TF (Two-Fingers) then clubs Fatty on the head with his shotgun, ruining it as Fatty laughs. Tiny uses the boats oar to try to smack Tails and Soul only to smack TF in the balls who squeals in pain before he pokes Fatty in the eyes who clubs Tiny in the gut, who smashes the oar onto TF's head knocking him to the boat floor. The two foxes then stand on Tiny's head as Fatty brings his foot down on Tiny, flattening him.

*Accordion Sounds from Tiny*

The two jump over Fatty's head as he tries to smash them with his club only to smash his face in and he falls over along with the other two. Tails hovers to the boat floor.

"These foxes...they ain't like any others we've seen...they smart..." gasped Tiny who was now missing ten front teeth and sporting a black eye.

"And we talk too." said Tails as he unsheathes his claws and Soul unsheathes her swords. Tiny, TF, and Fatty's eyes widened and nothing happened for a second.

Dum-Dum Brothers: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Tails and Soul jump out of the boat as Tiny and TF jump onto Fatty's head as the giant grabs the oar and paddles away as fast as a speed boat going at full speed. The two look at each other with smiles on their faces and start laughing before they hear laughter and turn around to see Siren fall out of a tree laughing his head off and the two glare at him.

"Siren, what are you doing here?" said Tails narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"I'm definitely not spying on you two because I'm lonely now." said Siren before he heard the cocking of a shotgun. He looked up to see Tails holding a twelve-gauge.

"Summoning Jutsu!" said Siren and a puff of smoke appeared and from the smoke appeared...Jack Jeebs.

"What? What am I doing here?" said Jeebs before Tails blew his head off.

"Tails!" said Soul in shock.

"I-I d-didn't mean to blow his head off! Honest!" said Tails defending himself.

"[High-pitched] You insensitive jerk! [Normal voice] You have any idea how much that stings?!" snapped Jeebs before he disappeared in another puff of smoke. Soul then glared at Siren before she fired a light beam that phased through him.

"Hehehe. That tickled." said Siren before he noticed the angry glares from the two. Siren then bolted off as he was chased by Feral Tails and Soul.

"WHAT'D I SAY?! WHAT'D I SAY?!" cried Siren as anime tears streamed from his visible eye as he ran.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	26. Chapter 26

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 26:

Tails and Soul were having an evil laugh competition just for fun when Siren joins in.

"*Uka-Uka Evil Laugh from Crash of the Titans*" laughed Siren.

"*Bryan Fury Laugh*" laughed Tails and Siren jumped into Soul's arms.

"Wow, never do that again." said Soul.

"I intend to if I beat a great enemy." said Tails with a smirk.

"You scare me sometimes, do you know that?" said Siren shaking.

"All shall fear the Hunter. *Bryan Fury laugh*"

"EEEK!" screamed Siren before he took off running and dived over a cliff. Tails and Soul follow him and look over the edge where a loud crash is heard and then several barking noises.

"Siren okay, the rabid dogs broke my fall!" came Siren's voice over the barking. After the final "rrrruff!" Tails and Soul's tails jerk sideways and they turn around to see Fatty and Tiny round the corner around a rock. Tails growls at them yet they don't run away screaming.

"Duh, there they are!" said Fatty as he and Tiny advance.

"Something's wrong, they smell different. They smell...tainted." said Tails getting into a defensive stance.

"Destroy them in the name of Master Tyrannt!" said Tiny as he Fatty charged.

[Demetori-Desire Dream]

Fatty charges and brings his club down yet misses the two foxes and he gets a good punch to the nose from Tails yet it doesn't do much due to his size (in weight and height) and the two foxes have a hard time fighting the two giants. Both sides were unaware, however, of the eight-barrels sticking out of a large hedge along with a set of eyes that narrowed at the sight of Tiny.

"[Grumbles] Sweet dreams."

*EXPLOSION*

*Plink! (x80)*

Tiny stumbled towards the edge of the cliff looking drunk before he fell off. Fatty was also stumbling towards the edge but he didn't look drunk.

"Duhhhhhh, goodnight!" said Fatty before he fell off the cliff. The ground shook upon the two hitting bottom. The two foxes looked around before they noticed legs moving under the large hedge and Tails walked up to it.

"Boo." said Tails.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" screamed TF (Two-Fingers) before he took off running. Suddenly a metal claw came flying over the cliff edge and latched itself onto a rock as a compartment opened up a hologram activated.

"Tails? Soul? HELP ME!" yelled Siren.

After the two got Siren up onto the Cliffside again, he sighed and removed his mask.

"Tails, I _never_ want to hear that laugh again." said Siren as he ran a claw through his black hair and sighed before he got up and replaced his mask, "Let's head back."

* * *

Mountain Base; 2 Hours Later

Barren was walking along through the base thinking things over in his head about his world and this one. This world, Tyrannis was a good guy and still friends with everybody even the Blaze who is still somewhat arrogant but not as much but his world's Tyrannis became evil and corrupt and that infuriated him. He was so distracted he accidentally bumped into Laya.

"Sorry, didn't see you." said Laya looking into his eyes and he backed up in shock.

"You okay?"

"Yeah! I uh, just need some air! Bye Laya!" said Barren before he warped away in a purple-black orb.

"But...I didn't tell him my name." said Laya shocked before she shrugged it off and continued walking towards her destination, unaware of the two figures who watched the whole thing.

"That idiot! I'll have to have a word with him." muttered Siren before he disappeared in a vortex.

'Interesting. Barren knows Laya and the way he acted...' thought Noir to himself as he disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

Unknown Location in the Mountain Base

Barren reappeared panting heavily before he was tackled by Siren.

"You idiot! You practically blew our cover!" yelled Siren glaring at him with his Mangekyou Sharigan which morphed into a Shattered Eye.

"It was her, it was her!" said Barren happily.

"Yes it was Laya, but she has this world's Blank."

"I don't care! I'm Blank and I should have her!"

"That's just selfish and you know it. This world's me has Comet, yet you don't see me going goo-goo eyes at her!"

"I know, I know. Sorry. It's just...losing her back home..."

"I know. We all lost friends that day...Alex was one of the few survivors but it surprises me...that Keros is his son. I mean, the guy couldn't get a girl if his life depended on it!"

"You got that right man."

Both laugh and then both shut up and walk out of the place, Siren's eye becoming a Mangekyou again and neither noticed Noir watching them.

"Keros? Alex's...son? HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Clears Throat* I'm onto you two." said Noir with a sinister grin.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	27. Secrets Revealed

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 27: Secrets Revealed

Tails got up and looked outside the window of his temporary room and sighed before he stretched and popped some joints and then left. He walked into the mess hall and saw tons of cheetahs and moles and dragons moving about but ignored them and got his breakfast and saw Siren sitting at a table by himself and playing with a lamb leg and he walked over.

"Siren." said Tails quietly.

"EEP!" screamed Siren jumping so high that his head smashed into the roof before he fell back down and a chunk of rock fell onto his head.

"Tails! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" said Siren clutching his head and glaring at him.

"Sorry. So, when you gonna tell everyone who you and "Barren" truly are?"

"Mm, later. Don't talk about it now." said Siren before he removed his mask and Tails noticed he had the clothe covering the left side of his face, "Well, dig in."

Tails then noticed (this world's) Klaxon was sitting with a bunch of clones of the Akatsuki and also Barren cracking jokes at another table and the only reason people seemed to be by him was his humor because otherwise, he looked just too creepy, even he felt the Void dragon was wrong with that aura of emptiness around him.

He winced when he heard the sound of a table breaking.

"Blank! Why'd you smash the table?!" yelled Tyrannis.

"I didn't, you did!" said Blank.

"Oh, hah ha hah, very funny. Even I can tell you set the table up to fall apart as soon as my metal arm touched it."

"I did not. Your metal arm is just too heavy."

"Heavy? It's light as a feather and I can prove it too."

"Do it then tough guy."

*CRACK!*

"I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" yelled Blank clutching his snout and Tyrannis had a smug grin on his face.

"Told you so, smart mouth." joked Tyrannis crossing his arms.

"That's it! Come here!" said Blank as he pounced on Tyrannis and the two got into a roller brawl.

"OW! DIRTY FIGHTER, DIRTY FIGHTER!"

"You want dirty? THIS is dirty!"

*CHOMP!*

"OW! My leg!"

Tails couldn't help but chuckle at the two's antics and then he saw Siren and Barren also laughing at the two before Lesh grabbed the two and tossed them out the door where they hovered in the air a bit.

"We get Lesh back if we survive?" said Tyrannis.

"Big time." said Blank before the two clutched each other.

Tyrannis and Blank: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they screamed as they fell 10,000 feet in the air.

*Crash!*

"*Snicker* Lesh is in ~trouble~." said Siren.

"Why do you say that?" said Tails looking at Siren.

"Those two, in this world, are notorious pranksters."

* * *

3 Hours Later

Siren and Barren were discussing plans inside a location only they (allegedly) knew about.

"So, how do we deal with Tyrannt? Tails and Soul said that he corrupted two of the Dum-Dum brothers and the third is still 'normal'." said Barren leaning against a wall.

"I don't know. My plan isn't all the way worked out yet." said Siren pacing back and forth.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. I don't think things through, okay? You can blame the people of WarFang when I was 15."

"Hold it. Somebody's coming. Act...natural."

"Okay. Hold out your arm."

"What for?"

"Just do it!"

Barren holds out his arm and Siren jumps up and hangs upside down from it as Noir enters the building.

"Hello Klaxon, hey Blank." said Noir with a smirk.

"What?" said Barren showing (or trying to show) no emotion.

"Klaxon's not here, my name is Siren. Wheee!" said Siren swinging upside down on Barren's arm.

"Don't think you can pull that over me, I know who the pair of you are. You honestly think you can keep something from me with your stupid disguises?" said Noir and then Siren jumped down from Barren's arm and removed his mask and then the clothe.

"Okay, okay you got us. Go on, bust us in front of everyone else." said Siren.

"Who said I was going to blow your cover?"

"Wai-wai-wait a minute. You're not gonna tell anyone?" said Barren confused.

"Nah, I'll let everyone else figure it out by themselves. Anyway, I suppose you're wondering how I figured you two out. Well, first of all, "Siren" you are extremely insane and I don't forget that type of insanity for long, second, you keep looking at Comet like she's Aphrodite and third, and I can't stress this enough, I heard Barren refer to you as 'Klaxon'." said Noir.

"Oops." said Barren rubbing his neck.

"I'm not done, you Barren, you wince every time you look at Blank and Laya when they're close, you can barely talk to her without tripping over your own tongue and you're an idiot." said Noir before he walked away.

"Oh right...wait WHAT?!" said Blank but Noir had disappeared from sight.

Siren then turned to his true age and his Terran form which had blue-green fur covering his arms and legs and his tail swayed slowly behind him.

"Dah! I'm such an idiot! I forgot that Noir could find us out!" said Siren slamming his head against the wall.

"Serves ya right." said Barren crossing his arms.

"Oh, like you didn't forget about him too. We taught you kids how to fight remember?"

"Hey, I haven't been back home in years! I've been torturing you-know-who in the Void for the past few years!"

"Well, don't blame me!"

The two get into a brawl and Noir who is outside the building begins walking away slowly and leaves the two behind. Unfortunately, the two's brawl got out of hand and they busted out of the wall and rolled down the cliff side into the main camp. Siren pile drives Barren into ground who sweeps Siren off his feet and the two get into a grapple with Siren on the bottom who kicks Barren off and then the two lock fists and then they notice all eyes on them.

"Well, we blew our cover." said Siren slamming Barren into the ground by the head, "So...anybody want to guess who we are?"

The onlookers whisper among themselves and then Klaxon walks forward and throws a punch only for it to be grabbed and then they pretty much imitate a mirror by matching the others moves.

"You're me." said Klaxon looking at his double carefully.

"Yep. Still insane but...I did unlock a few new abilities." said Siren shrugging.

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

"Awwwww."

"Who's he?" said Blank pointing at Barren.

"Gee, isn't it obvious? I'm able to use every move you can plus some others. I thought that would be obvious man!" said Barren looking ticked off.

"Wait. WHAT?! YOU'RE _ME_?! Geez! What the heck happened?!"

"Tyrannt happened." growled Barren.

"Hey, hey, whoa. Let's not get into another fight. I don't know what happened, but I have done nothing bad in...what, 5 years?" said Tyrannis.

"I know. See, me and Siren are from an alternate world of this one where Tyrannis turns bad." said Barren.

*THUD!*

"Hey, buddy-boy. Wake up." said Blank trying to wake up the unconscious Tyrannis with no success.

"Too much at once?" said Barren rubbing his neck.

"Ya think?!" said Siren crossing his arms and giving Barren a glare with his Mangekyou Sharigan (Shattered Eye Mimic).

* * *

END CHAPTER


	28. Chapter 28

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 28

Next Day

Tyrannis was in the Mess Hall his head on the table and his gold eyes were dull. His mind continually replaying what Barren said about his and Siren's Tyrannis going bad and it upset him, a lot. He couldn't get it out of his head and he wondered if he wouldn't go bad again like the one those two knew.

'No! I'm never going down that path again! Lesh's neck scars are a constant reminder of how bad that is!' thought Tyrannis before his eyes regained their bright gold coloring and he went to the Mountain Arena. Tyrannis entered the arena and sighed before he spotted Barren.

'Still find it hard to believe that dark boy here is ol' smart-mouth.' thought Tyrannis before he began walking towards the Void dragon.

"So I hear you're more ruthless than ol' Blank here? Wanna spar?" said Tyrannis as he easily dodged a Void Blast.

"Yeah I'm worse, and I still have an animosity for you in a way and woe betide those who get me angry." said Barren giving Tyrannis a glare.

"You think you can scare me? My own past is my worst nightmare and you are nothing compared to it. I still shudder at the sight of Lesh's neck scars. *Shudders* Besides, I'm _nothing_ like the Tyrannis...or Tyrannt...you know." said Tyrannis with a smirk as his gold eyes became demonic golden eyes.

"RAAAH!" roared Tyrannis as spikes erupted from his body and he curled himself into a ball and charged towards Barren who was stunned for a moment before he warped himself away from Tyrannis' attack path. Tyrannis uncurled himself and landed on his feet before he launched a massive black fireball at Barren who sent the fireball into the Void.

"Let's see you avoid this..." said Tyrannis with a smirk before he fired metal wires from his cyber arm that wrapped around Barren and became tight, "I win."

"Not quite." said Barren before he Void Warped out of the wires causing them to retract back into Tyrannis' cyber arm.

"Slag!" swore Tyrannis as he got into a melee match with Barren. Barren had to avoid the Stegosaur-like tail Tyrannis had and the spikes jutting out of Tyrannis' body as he attacked.

"Pulverizing Rocket Blow!" yelled Tyrannis as his fist connected with Barren's jaw sending the Void dragon flying and into a wall. He got up and winced before he noticed his right wing was dislocated. The spikes on Tyrannis' body then retracted and Tyrannis got up and into a stance. Barren charged and got backhanded into another wall and tried to get up but failed. Tyrannis then (barely) wrapped his metal claws around Barren's throat.

"Surrender." said Tyrannis calmly and not very threateningly.

Barren suddenly looks distance and began slamming his clenched paw repeatedly into Tyrannis's cyber arm until it shatters, breaking his paw in the process, grabs the still operational part and rips it off Tyrannis who staggers back in pain and clutches the now bleeding elbow. Due to the pain he is caught off guard when Barren tackles him and begans clawing at him.

"This is for Laya you sick son of a b**!" growled Barren his eyes glazed over.

Tyrannis manages to kick Barren off and tries to crawl away but is grabbed by a Void claw emanating from Barren's unbroken paw.

"You aren't getting away this time." snarled Barren before he began to claw at Tyrannis again when he's hit by a massive black dragon.

"STOP!" snarled Lesh as he got defensively in front of his injured friend, his natural and cybernetic eyes narrowing at Barren. Vines erupt from the ground and Emerald walks out of them and gasps upon seeing the bloodied form of Tyrannis.

"Don't worry...Emerald...I'll be fine...I always...am...*coughs up blood*" gasped Tyrannis still clutching his bleeding arm. Barren's eyes then come back into focus and he warps into the Void in shock.

Suddenly Rivet is there.

"Hurry! Stop the bleeding!" said the mini-Autocon as he pulled out numerous tools (20x larger than him) along with replacement parts for the now ruined arm. Rivet works on the arm as Emerald uses various healing plants to heal Tyrannis' many wounds which give him more scars, one of which is his left side being a big gash and had to be covered in metal.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	29. Tyrannis Vs Tyrannt, 1

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 29

Barren is pacing back and forth on a medium sized chunk of floating rock in the Void when Taze suddenly appears from out of nowhere.

"How'd you get here?" said Barren glaring at Taze.

"Necrons used places like this to dump their trash, it was easy finding this place, I searched for negative energy sources and here I am." said Taze.

"Whatever..."

"Something troubles you?"

"Where'd you figure that out?!"

"Unless you wish to be atomized I advise you don't have a b** fit at me. Now, what is your problem?"

"...I can't let it go. Of Tyrannt I mean, the wounds are still fresh and I'm haunted by the past, it comes back to hurt me again and again. I...I'm not sure how long I can last before I go crazy."

"I see. Don't delve into despair. The Tyrannis in this dimension is everything he was in yours right up to the point of that life changing choice, he didn't let the darkness corrupt him. He is Tyrannis, the Tyrannis, your friend for eternity, find hope in your friends and you will prosper." said Taze before he left the Void. Barren thought it over unaware of the shadowy figure behind him.

"Can you leave my realm now?" said Skyler causing Barren to jump and whirl around.

"Don't sneak up on someone like that!" snapped Barren.

"[Sarcastically] Sorry." said Skyler before he faded from sight. Barren sighed before he left the Void and began walking around the Mountain Base until he bumped into Blank.

"Oh look, if it isn't Mr. Kill-all-my-friends. What do ya want?" said Blank glaring at his alternate self.

"Nothing, just going for a walk." said Barren averting his gaze from Blank's.

"Oh sure. Ya go for a walk and then suddenly kill one of my friends."

"It's not that simple ya smart-mouth!" snapped Barren, "I have...flashbacks of my past and they influence my judgment and they're not always the best. The Tyrannis here isn't the one I know and...I think certain actions can trigger me to lash out...it's not my fault."

"Okay, okay. Sorry for going off on ya, but I'm still a little irked at how badly you hurt my friend and I've suffered something...similar for the past few days and it is DRIVING ME NUTS! So, truce." said Blank extending a paw.

"Truce." said Barren taking it and shaking it, "So I hear here you are quite the prankster, mind if I join? Lesh needs a lesson for throwing you out of the Mess Hall."

Both get devious smirks on their faces before they warp away.

* * *

Stormy Island

Tyrannis was having a refreshing drink in the rain until suddenly, it stops. He smiles.

"I'm guessing you don't like rain much then." said Tyrannis before he turned around and sees Tyrannt standing behind him. Lightning flashes as the two size each other up.

"I was expecting someone taller." said Tyrannis with a smirk.

"You know why I'm here." said Tyrannt.

"Either you want me to join you or you'll just rip my throat out."

"I know the first option is quite tactical if it works but the second option is much more exciting, prepare to die."

"I'm supposed to fear you? A sad excuse of a Hybrid? I only have one metal limb, yet you have a metal arm, legs, and wings. And frankly, I can see why the Emerald you knew left you." said Tyrannis before he easily sidestepped a black fireball, "Ho ho, I hit a sore spot didn't I? At least MY girlfriend hasn't left me, after all, _I _didn't backstab my friends."

"Shut up!" growled Tyrannt before he lunged at Tyrannis who hit him in the stomach and sent an elbow to his jaw.

"So you're still easily provoked? You truly are pathetic." said Tyrannis as he dodged Tyrannt's random swipes.

"Shut up and fight coward!"

"*Bryan Fury Laugh* That's rich! You're calling _me_ a coward, so what does that make you?"

"I'm gonna gut you!"

"I don't think so. RRRAAAAAHHHH!"

Spikes erupted from the ground causing Tyrannt to jump back and avoid the deadly spikes and Tyrannis fell to his knees before he got up again and the two got into melee fight resembling a mirror. Suddenly Tyrannt threw dirt into Tyrannis' eyes who staggered back before he got hit in the stomach, jaw, and face. Tyrannis then had spikes erupt from his body, cutting Tyrannt's hand and injecting him with a neurotoxin.

"You're lucky, if your hand had been impaled, you would die within 30 minutes. But since it was only a cut, you'll just be sick for three weeks." said Tyrannis as his vision finally cleared.

"You cheated!" growled Tyrannt.

"No, I fight fair...most of the time, yet you threw dirt in my eyes. So who's the cheater?" counter Tyrannis as he got into a defensive stance.

Lightning flashes as the two got ready for round two.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	30. Tyrannis Vs Tyrannt, 2 and Training

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 30

Tyrannis was thrown into a rock wall and he collapsed to the ground as Tyrannt fired a missile at the rocks above Tyrannis causing a rockslide and Tyrannis was buried under 10 tons of solid rock.

"Heh! Should of joined me when he had the chance." said Tyrannt as he began walking away but stopped in mid-stride when...

*Rocks clattering*

*Rocks explode*

*Rex Roar*

"Oh crud." said Tyrannt as he took off running with Tyrannis in his Rex form right behind him and giving chase.

*CHOMP!*

"Hey! Watch it!" said Tyrannt jumping above Tyrannis' jaw.

'Forgot I had that form but I can't use it due to me being almost pure metal. NO FAIR!' thought Tyrannt as he kept running. Tyrannt then squeezed through a narrow passageway of rocks and turned around.

"HA! Can't get your fat butt through there can you now? Nah, nah, nah, nah, na-" taunted Tyrannt before Tyrannis busted through the rock wall.

*Rex Roar*

"Well...YIP again!" said Tyrannt as he took off running again.

*CHOMP!*

"Watch it!"

*CHOMP!*

"Yikes!"

*CHOMP!*

"YOW!"

Tyrannt jumped onto a rock ledge and looked at his now bleeding tail.

*Rex growl*

"YOU CHEATER!" yelled Tyrannt before he ducked under a tail swing. Tyrannt then summoned a black fireball in his organic hand and tossed it at Tyrannis who batted it aside with his tail and then advanced towards his corrupt Doppelganger and lunged forward smashing into a rock wall instead.

*Rex Roar*

"Ah shuddup!" said Tyrannt before he ducked under Tyrannis' jaws, his heart pounding and his scales pale. He began running across the ledge as Tyrannis chased after him, thrashing his head against the rocks and lunging for him with his massive jaws. Tyrannt then jumped through a narrow hole in a rock wall and landed on his feet and instantly turned towards the wall getting ready to run again but instead of Tyrannis busting through straight in front of him, he busted through the rock wall on Tyrannt's left.

"NO FAIR!" yelled Tyrannt before he dodged Tyrannis' jaws then his tail. He pulled out a rocket launcher and fired hitting Tyrannis directly in his Shattered Eye, destroying it (temporarily).

"Yeah!" cheered Tyrannt as Tyrannis staggered back. His smirk went away when Tyrannis glared at him with his one good eye.

*Angry Rex Roar*

Tyrannis charged.

"Not again!" yelled Tyrannt as he took off again. He fired a glob of acid behind himself which caused Tyrannis to slip and blow into a rock wall where he reverted to his normal form, his Shattered Eye reformed yet bloody from the missile. The two then got into another melee fight but with Tyrannis losing this time.

"I know all your moves and I'm stronger than you. So give up and I can kill you quicker." said Tyrannt as he punched Tyrannis in the stomach then elbowed his face.

"Go back to hell." growled Tyrannis as he swung his tail in a defensive manner causing Tyrannt to jump back to avoid the poisonous spikes.

"Tut, tut, tut, last famous words. You are so weak." said Tyrannt with a smirk as he charged.

"At least I don't get cocky against a weakened opponent. RAAAAAAHHHH!" said Tyrannis before he caused spikes to erupt from the ground and form a defensive barrier around him, spikes jutting up around him and spikes jutting out of the ground diagonally around the first.

"You think that can keep you from me?" said Tyrannt with a smirk.

"No, but it is a good distraction." said Tyrannis before Tyrannt was sent flying into a rock wall by a backhand from Keros. Tyrannt pulled himself out of the indenture his body made in the rocks and looked at Keros.

"Hello, I am Keros. Die." said the dragon and the two got into a melee fight with Tyrannt getting his butt kicked by Keros who kept warping and attacking at different angles. Keros delivers a harsh uppercut to Tyrannt who falls to the ground and Keros gets ready to finish him but lightning flashes and he's gone.

"Interesting." muttered Keros before he shot a quick glance and Tyrannis and began walking away. The spikes surrounding Tyrannis retracted back into the ground and he fell to his knees, panting heavily.

"I need to learn how to use that move more without getting exhausted by it." muttered Tyrannis to himself before he went to get the blood off from around his eye.

* * *

Three Hours Later; Mountain Base

Lesh was heading for the Arena when he came upon a door that head a metal fence blockading it and logs stacked next to the fence and the door was too small for Lesh due to his height. He began climbing over the fence and got one leg safely over.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay..." muttered Lesh before the logs gave way and he fell onto the fence.

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_

He was blasted off the fence and onto the other side and he got up and he walked with a limb as he arced electricity.

* * *

Mountain Arena

Lesh entered and walked over and take his place next to Tyrannis who noticed he was still arcing electricity.

"You okay Lesh?" said Tyrannis.

"I'm...*_bbzztt_*...fine! Considering the...*_bbzztt*_...fact somebody...*_bbzztt_*...took advantage of my height and made me land on an electric fence in a painful..._*bbzztt*_...spot!" growled Lesh and the two caught Blank snickering and Lesh smacked him upside the head with his tail as he arced electricity which electrocuted the Void dragon and both he and Tyrannis snickered at how Blank "danced".

Siren then vortex warped in.

"Why are you teaching us?" said Blaze.

"Because, I have experience fighting Tyrannt, not Tyrannis, and you need more training for this fight." said Siren with a smirk.

"Okay, why ya covered in blue-green fur on your arms, legs, tail, and neck?" asked Blank.

"Thought somebody would ask that sooner or later." said Siren as he morphed into his Hybrid Form and the group got into defensive stances, "Beat me and you pass, lose and you fail."

* * *

END CHAPTER


	31. Chapter 31

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 31

Blaze was thrown into a wall and he fell forward with nothing more than a dislocated wing. Blank avoided the barrages of copper (green) fire that Siren fired at him until he was Force Slammed into a wall. Siren then got a smirk on his face as his fangs became more noticeable and his fur and scales became darker. Siren then disappeared in black mist and reappeared behind Laya, grabbed her tail, and threw her at Emerald both collapsing into a heap. Tyrannis tried to tackle him only to get thrown into Blaze. Siren's scales and fur then returned to their bright color as Lesh tried to attack him but he looked into Siren's activated Shattered Eye and got caught in an illusion of Siren ripping Laya in half.

The result Siren got was not what he expected...a good punch to face that sent him skidding across the floor until he came to a stop and looked at Lesh to see him become engulfed in shadows.

"Guess I may have went too far." muttered Siren to himself as he got up. He then made hand signs, "Hidden Jutsu: Frilled-neck Dragon!"

A frill suddenly erupted from around Siren's neck and he spit a huge glob of poison at Lesh only for the glob to be absorbed by purple gems that suddenly appeared around Lesh. Tendrils of darkness began reaching out and tried to grab anything within range; from pebbles to anyone nearby but was stopped when spikes erupted from the ground blocking everyone from Lesh except Tyrannis.

"Stop it Lesh. Whatever you saw was nothing but an illusion." said Tyrannis calmly but received no response, "Fine. I'll knock some sense into you runt."

He went bipedal and staggered forwards as spikes erupted from his back, and spikes covered the undersides of both arms and shadows engulfed him and when he opened his eyes, they were a demonic gold.

"Alright runt, it's just me and you in this fight and I plan to snap you out of this." said Dark Spike Tyrannis as he charged and delivered a harsh right hook to Dark Lesh's jaw. He then grabbed Lesh by the head and pile-drived him into the ground before he repeated slammed him into the ground and grabbed him by the head and pinned him to the ground.

"SNAP OUT OF IT RUNT!" yelled Dark Tyrannis as he held Lesh's head in place and ignored the pain from the purple gems spun around Lesh and shredded into his body. He lifted Lesh up by the head and lowered a few spikes.

"You need to calm down runt! You'll kill us all! Your sister is unharmed, matter a fact, nobody's harmed except me due to you going Dark!" said Tyrannis as he made Lesh look at his sister who was alive.

"I...I...can't..." said Lesh.

"Then I'll do it for you runt!" said Tyrannis as he had his Shattered Eye morph into a Mangekyou Sharigan and warped himself and Lesh into a separate dimesion and the spikes then retracted into the ground.

"Yeah, I went overboard on the illusion." said Siren slowly edging away.

"What did you do to make my brother go off like that?" said Laya glaring daggers at Siren.

"Made him think I ripped you in half..."

* * *

Outside the Arena

Freddy Krueger was going on a peaceful walk when...

"YOU SICK SON OF A B**! YOU MADE MY BROTHER GO NUTS! TAKE THIS! AND THIS!" came the enraged voice of Laya followed by explosions and a fleeing Siren.

"WHAT'D I DO?! WHAT'D I DO?!" cried Siren as he ran away from the enraged dragoness who kept throwing various explosives at Siren. Freddy left for his realm after seeing this, his face pale.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	32. Death of Tyrannt, 1

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 32: Death of Tyrannt, 1

Lesh was walking around the Mountain Base, his head hung low as he thought about what happened the day before; how he lost control for a bit before Tyrannis teleported them to another dimension. Laya walked up to him.

"Hey." said Laya looking at her brother worriedly.

"[Miserably] Hey." said Lesh keeping his head low.

"Listen, you didn't have to go crazy an-"

"You would, you were always protective of me, you didn't think I'd feel the same way. I protect you as much as you protect me, like it or not."

"Wow, you've grown."

"Yup."

Lesh smiles sheepishly at his sister before they hear something warping in to their right and they both look to see Tyrannis appear from a vortex.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we're going after Tyrannt." said Tyrannis bluntly.

"Who?" said Lesh.

"Me, you two, Blaze, Emerald, and Blank."

"Why only us?" said Laya.

"Because, I overheard Barren saying that it might shock the corrupted version of me at seeing you three still alive." said Tyrannis, "Meet me at the northern perimeter."

With that Tyrannis warped away via a vortex from his Shattered Eye (currently using Shattered Eye Mimic: Mangekyou Sharigan).

* * *

10 Minutes Later; Northern Perimeter

The group arrives at the northern perimeter and then head out towards Tyrannt's location.

"So, where're we headed?" asked Blank.

"You guys remember how...I...turned...years before now...when I...resurrected Malefor?" asked Tyrannis nervously.

All: "Yes."

"When I took his powers, I gained the location of various hidden strongholds of his."

"So, we might be walking into a trap?" said Blaze.

"Most likely." said Tyrannis.

* * *

2 Hours Later; Unknown Location; Stronghold

The group lands and begins to slowly advance into the building and meet no resistance until they enter the inner sanctum.

"Well, well, well if this isn't a surprise." taunted Tyrannt from a high ledge before his face turned to shock upon seeing Laya, Blaze, and Emerald, "No! No! I killed you two! And you...you left me!"

"Wrong versions jerk!" said Blank.

"Doesn't matter! I'll kill you all again!"

Tyrannt jumped down and tried to slam Lesh into the ground only to get grabbed by said target and thrown into a wall.

"Who the heck are you?" growled Tyrannt.

"Isn't it obvious? Guess the Lesh you knew never got a major growth spurt before you killed him." growled Lesh encasing his claws in ice.

"Wait, WHAT?! YOU'RE the little RUNT?! Forget it! You can't kill me!" said Tyrannt disappearing in black smoke and reappearing behind Blaze only to encounter an electrified force-field and got electrocuted and sent flying back into a wall. Suddenly metal wires wrapped around him and he looked to see the wires were connected to Tyrannis' metal arm. He disappeared in black smoke causing the wires to retract and he reappeared in front of Tyrannis with a Dark Blade, catching the gold eyed dragon off guard.

*Flesh getting pierced*

* * *

END CHAPTER


	33. Death of Tyrannt, 2

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 33: Death of Tyrannt, 2

Everybody was shocked at what just happened. Klaxon (not Siren) appeared out of nowhere and got in front of the blade and got impaled instead of Tyrannis and then sent Tyrannt flying back into a wall via Force Push before he collapsed and removed the blade but fell onto his back.

"Dad!" said Tyrannis running to his dad's side.

"Sorry son...no clone this time..." said Klaxon.

"Why?"

"My personality...others' safety before my own...that includes you...glad you didn't wind up...like...him..."

Klaxon's eyes closed as his body went limp and Tyrannis' eyes became watery. Tyrannt though, was happy.

"Yes! Finally! I killed the old pain in the neck..." cheered Tyrannt unaware of the person behind him.

"Wrong version." said Siren before he grabbed Tyrannt by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"How...*choke*...come you aren't fading away?" said Tyrannt trying to get free of the strangle-hold.

"Alternate universe not an alternate timeline. By the way, I believe somebody wants to...teach you a lesson." said Siren before he threw Tyrannt in front of Tyrannis, his eyes hidden by shadows.

"Tyrannt..."growled Tyrannis earning a panicked look from Tyrannt. Tyrannt suddenly received a very painful blow to his chest causing him to cough up a ton of blood before he was launched into a wall and then he noticed a change come over Tyrannis.

[AVP 3: Praetorian/Matriarch Battle Theme]

"...I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART!" yelled Tyrannis looking up with tiger-like eyes. His claws became sharper and became more curved, spikes erupted from his back and his teeth became like six inch knives, and his body was then covered in a thin layer of orange and black fur, the black matching his stripes.

*Tiger roar*

Tyrannt barely avoided the shoulder charged Tyrannis did but he couldn't avoid getting hit with the Stegosaur-like tail and wound up getting impaled by two of the spikes. Tyrannt got up and punched Tyrannis in the gut, only to get sprayed with water.

"Thank you, Suigetsu." muttered Tyrannis as he created a Chidori and grabbed Tyrannt's arm, electrocuted them both but it effected Tyrannt more. Tyrannis then ripped off Tyrannt's metal arm before he kicked him in the face, impaled him in the chest with his claws before he ripped off his cyber wings and then pile-drived him into the ground. Tyrannis then jumped back.

"Ultimate Hybrid Attack: Mega Blast!" yelled Tyrannis and seven puffs of smoke appeared and seven figures emerged from the smoke; Skyler, Scorch, Mike, Gills, Toxic, Skyler's father, and a skeletal lion with gold flames covering it. Mike throw yellow quills that exploded upon contact, Toxic curled into a spikey ball and charged forward running him over, Skyler fired 15 Hybrid Bullets from his tails, Scorch unleashed gold, green, blue, and red lightning bolts at him, Gills bit off his tail, Skyler's father chomped his right side open, and the skeletal flaming lion slashed him, before Tyrannis fired a Convexity/Hybrid Blast at him blasting him through a wall and down a cliff but he grabbed the Cliffside with his good arm and hung there as Barren Void-warped in.

* * *

Tyrannt's Mindscape

**"Well, looks like this is the end." **said Tyrannt watching the events play out.

"Yeah, of you." said Tyrannis as he ran a Chidori through his chest.

**"W-why? They'll never forgive you..."**

"I don't plan on it but I want to die as myself."

Tyrannt disappeared in a black cloud screaming in agony.

* * *

Real world

Tyrannt's eyes went from demonic red to one gold, one red and he looked up at Barren and smiled.

"Sorry Blank...no redemption for me..." said Tyrannt before he let go of the cliff-side. Barren looked on in shock as Tyrannt(?) plummeted to his death until he was impaled on spike at the bottome of the cliff and died...with a smile on his face. He turned back to the group and saw Tyrannis lift his dead father up, his expression sad and the group headed back to the Mountain Base in utter silence as it started raining, even Siren was silent...for once.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	34. Aftermath and Free-for-All, Part 1

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 34: Aftermath and Free-for-All Part 1

It's raining as Klaxon is buried next his father in the ruins of WarFang, which is now being rebuilt and Siren walks up to Comet.  
"You know, I have no idea on what to say about seeing my own death. It's weird, I'm from an alternate world and I never thought I'd wind up dying." said Siren trying to cheer Comet up.

"You always manage to say the corniest things and you're right, it is weird." said Comet.  
"Look, I'm not trying to 'dump' you here but...since you're not the Comet I know, or you are...slag, this is hard...what I'm trying to say is how about we just be friends because I'd rather not ruin Klaxon's image?"

"Fine with me, but is it wrong to flirt?"

Comet gently slides her tail along Siren's chin causing him to shiver and then melt.

"No problems with flirting..." said Siren dreamily.

* * *

Meanwhile; Ruins of Stronghold

Thunder crashed overhead as a torrent of rain fell from the sky. Lightning flashed and all in the area took shelter to hide from the storm.

They couldn't have seen the massive meteor that slammed into the ground, its earth shaking explosion masked by the crash of the thunder above. For a moment the meteor, no bigger than a dragon's head, lay silent. However, slowly, it began to shake and crack open like an egg. A stream of black liquid streamed out of the glowing rock from space and slowly slithered away. It paused, like an animal would if it were scenting something. It abruptly changed direction and slithered up a stalactite. On this stone spear lay a motionless black dragon, his eyes closed and lifeless. The liquid swarmed all over him and in a few moments, the dragon was gone. The black filth traveled back down to the ground and halted in a clearing. It remained there as it began assimilating what it had found, the process was slow as the creature lacked enough of a mind to do what it was meant to do and not be washed away by the rain. A few hours later, the storm stopped. The liquid began to change. In under a few hours an outline of a dragon stood up on shaky limbs, now being forced to get used to having a true body for the first time in centuries. It looked left, then right and took in its surroundings as it thought its first thoughts.

'So this is where I came, how interesting...' Color began to form from the inky blackness of the slimy substance. The dragon had black scales with grey stripes, an off white underbelly, the color of soot stained ivory and a pair of eyes opened, revealing a pair of bright crimson eyes that glinted slightly. They narrowed as the first rays of sunlight breached the barrier of clouds. His tail blade was an obsidian like blade that reflected the light of the sun despite its apparently dark color. The assimilation process had taken the entire night. The creature took an experimental flap with his wings and flew upwards. He smiled.

'My name is Tyrannt.' he thought with a grin. But the smile faded as the creature saw inside Tyrannt's memories, somehow, it knew the deeds he had done were wrong. 'My host is a murderer, I am a murderer.' Tyrannt the Reborn slowly turned in the air and flew to a nearby forest to sate his body's hunger, the next day, he would find a way to present himself to the locals.

* * *

Next Day; Somewhat rebuilt Arena, WarFang

Siren was juggling grenades when Tyrannis walked into the Arena.

"What are you doing?" asked Tyrannis confused by his actions.

"Juggling high explosives, what else?" replied Siren with a smile behind his mask, "Here, catch."

"No, WAIT!-"

*EXPLOSIONS!*

"I hate you." muttered Tyrannis as he spit up ash and soot.

Suddenly Combu, Lesh, Laya, and Tails walked into the Arena.

"What's going on?" said Tyrannis confused before a boxing glove connected with his face.

"FREE-FOR-ALL!" said Siren throwing confetti in the air before he was tackled by Were-Sonic. Were-Sonic was caught off-guard as Siren got up, grabbed his feet and began spinning.

"Round 'n' round he goes, where he goes when we stop nobody knows! Wheee!" said Siren before he released Were-Sonic who collided with Tails. Soon the Arena came a battlefield.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Next chapter continues with the Free-for-All. "Tyrannt the Reborn" was made with the help of Dragon. Of. Chaos97.


	35. Free-for-All, Part 2

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 35: Free-for-All, Part 2

Siren back-flipped over a fireball from Blaze before he sent his own at the Fire-Shadow-Ice dragon which struck him straight in the chest causing him to stagger back. Suddenly black fog covered the Arena when two figures burst from the ground-based fog.

"We're-" began Sha.

"-baaaaaack!" finished Dow.

An orange-blue buzzsaw raced across the Arena and two raptors appeared from said buzzsaw.

"And us!" said Riptor as he became an orange lightning based streak. Siren then comes under attack by the Shadow Twins.

"Hey! This is a Free-for-All!" said Siren dodging Shadow based attacks from the two.

"We don't care-" began Sha.

"-we're brothers, we do almost everything together." finished Dow.

"RRAAAAHH!" roared Tyrannis summoning spikes from the ground that Lesh barely avoided before he got his leg caught by Tyrannis' tail and thrown into a wall.

"Summoning Jutsu!" said Siren and a large puff of smoke enveloped him and when it cleared he had a large Komodo Dragon clinging to his back.

"Komodo, Tag-Team Plan Gamma!" said Siren to Komodo.

"Yes, sir!" said Komodo before he jumped off Siren's back and attacked Sha and Dow. Siren then disappeared underground and his hands shot out of the ground and grabbed the Twins' ankles.

"Headhunter Jutsu!" said Siren pulling them underground 'til only their heads where above ground and Siren emerged from the ground.

"YAY!" said Siren throwing confetti into the air before he side-dodged a punch from Were-Sonic.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" said Siren and a large water dragon appeared behind him and charged Were-Sonic.

"Not cool dude!" said Were-Sonic as he ran from the water dragon. Siren chuckled at Sonic's worse fear turned into an attack before he was sent flying into a wall by a harsh punch to the left side of his face, which was protected by his mask, which was delivered by Destra.

*CRACK!*

The left part of the mask broke off, revealing the normal blue eye.

"You broke my mask...do you have any idea how long it takes to get a replacement?!" said Siren.

"No, don't care." said Destra before he teleported behind Siren and tried to deliver a tail slap but his tail got caught by Siren.

"Nope, sorry. Remember, I'm an alternate version of Klaxon." said Siren before he began spinning.

"Quuuuuuiiiiiiiiitttttttt sssssssppppppppiiiiiiiinnnnnnnniiiiiiinnnnnnnnggg! " yelled Destra before Siren releashed his tail and he flew into a wall.

"YAY!" said Siren before he noticed an intense increase in the area's air temperature. He looked up.

"EEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" screamed Siren before a comet smashed into him. A large pillar of smoke rose from the crater and Siren was thrown out of the crater by Comet (ironic entrance right?).

Combu who was watching the battle take place from a hiding spot he had, pulled out one of his "I win" bombs that he recently made but was caught off guard as Siren appeared in front of him and clamped something to his wrist.

"Congratulations! You win an all expense paid trip to...Dante's Freezer! If you have any complaints please report them to the local Ice King! Thank you for flying Siren Air Ways." said Siren before he ran away. Combu looked at his hand/paw and saw it was handcuffed to his own bomb when the engine activated and he went flying all the way to Dante's Freezer strapped to his own bomb.

"Ain't I a stinker?" asked Siren before he dodged fire bombs from Laya.

Unbeknownst to all of the Arena's fighters, a figure watched from the shadows, unsure of whether to join or not yet kept his presence hidden. Tyrannis who had Lesh in a choke hold slammed him into ground before he tail slammed him but then stopped and looked around before he sniffed the air. His eyes shot to where the figure was hiding.

*Tiger Roar!*

He charged the figure.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	36. Free-for-All, Part 3

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 36: Free-for-All, Part 3

The figure so caught off guard by Tyrannis' charge gets hit and sent flying into a wall. Once Tyrannis walks into the sunlight and sees the figure, he growls.

"You! Why can't you just stay DEAD!?" yelled Tyrannis.

'He must be speaking to the host.' thought "Tyrannt", "No, wait and I'll explain myself-"

"ENOUGH! I'll kill you! *Tiger roar!*"

Tyrannis charges but to his surprise Tyrannt grabs him and throws him a few feet away. Tyrannt molds his paw into a massive blade.

"I don't know what you are, but I know I'm gonna kill you." said Tyrannt getting into a defensive stance.

"Yeah right." said Tyrannis before he reappeared behind Tyrannt, grabbed him, spun around, and threw him and then ran after him.

Tyrannt's blade got stuck in the side of a massive wooden structure.

"What's the matter Tyrannt? Can't keep up?" said Tyrannis above him before he disappeared over the top. Tyrannt put his free paw into a narrow crevice in the wood structure and reformed his blade back into a hand/paw and climbed up to the top to see Tyrannis in a meditative stance.

"You know something? You're a pain in the a$$ Tyrannt." said Tyrannis getting up and facing Tyrannt. Tyrannt charges Tyrannis but Tyrannis grabs him, throws him into the air, blasts him with black fire/Convexity, and upon him hitting the ground, Tyrannis slams his foot onto the ground and a spike erupts from the ground that hits Tyrannt sending him nearly flying off the tall wooden structure. He gets back up.

'Okay, don't get too close to him. That hurt really bad.' thought Tyrannt as he avoided a Shadow Sword Slam.

"Hold still!" yelled Tyrannis as he slammed his fists into the ground, creating a massive spike eruption which Tyrannt barely dodged. He spit a massive black fireball at Tyrannt who easily deflected it back catching Tyrannis off guard and stunning him upon impact. Tyrannt then began a beat down on Tyrannis until he recovered and kicked Tyrannt in the stomach before he backhanded him and jumped off the structure and ignited himself as he ran across a wooden bridge until he was a fair distance away from Tyrannt.

"Come get me Tyrannt! Today, you die for real!" said Tyrannis before he started throwing black fireballs everywhere. Tyrannt ran across the flaming bridge as it slowly fell apart and dodged the black fireballs Tyrannis was throwing. When he was getting close to Tyrannis, he jumped up and back-flipped onto the next wooden structure.

"Too slow!" said Tyrannis from the top of the structure and Tyrannt got up there as Tyrannis began using a Fear Fury. Tyrannt found no way to dodge the attack and was caught in it and his vision afterwards made everything seem scary and distorted.

The "hallucinations" flash into existence repeatedly and Tyrannt can barely stand upright, he feels something, a chill in his bones, a need to run and hide in fear of the monsters from the blackest pits of creation. Suddenly his body began to ripple and reform like molten wax, the energy of the fury attack began to sink inside the symbiote and Tyrannt creates "antibodies" to combat the fury's affects. He gets up and faces Tyrannis again who creates Black Fire Swords and tries to slice off Tyrannt's legs with them but Tyrannt jumps over them and then Tyrannis spits a fireball only to have it deflected again and becomes stunned upon it hitting him.

After another beat down, Tyrannis jumps away and onto a scaffold holding a crane and turns around.

""Dragón estúpido!(1)" snaps Tyrannis in anger before he slashes through the crane's center with his metal claws and jumps away. The crane begins falling and Tyrannt ducks under the supplies the crane was lifting as it swings by overhead.

"Hey Tyrannt! What do you think of my "crane" style? Hahhahaha!" said Tyrannis before he jumped out of view. Tyrannt followed him and found himself above the clouds on another wooden structure. Suddenly the edges of the structure erupted into black flames and Tyrannis walked into view his eyes closed.

"I've had enough of you Tyrannt...so DIE!" roared Tyrannis, his eyes snapping open to reveal red demonic eyes as spikes erupted from his back and he pulled two out and they formed into swords and he burst into black flames and charged Tyrannt.

Tyrannt blocked both swords with his arm and morphed it into a blade. Tyrannis swings in wild yet professional swings and cuts Tyrannt yet his wounds spill black blood that seem to heal the wounds and it just infuriates him even more.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" roared Tyrannis having spikes erupt from the ground trying to impale Tyrannt yet none do. Tyrannt then kicks Tyrannis in the gut and elbows his face before he throws him off the ledge, Tyrannis' screams fading.

'I don't think that was the best way to prove I'm not who he thinks I am.' thought Tyrannt before he leaned against a spike to try to catch his breath. Suddenly a massive metal claw grabs the side of the structure and Tyrannt gets up instantly and gets into a defensive stance as another giant claw, albeit organic, grabs the other side and Tyrannis, now as big as Unicron, comes into view.

*Rex-like Roar*

Tyrannis swings his metal arm and Tyrannt takes to the air as the structure is obliterated by the backhand.

"Crud." said Tyrannt avoided the black fireballs from Tyrannis.

*Rex-like Roar!*

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) Translation from Spanish to English: "Stupid dragon!"


	37. Chapter 37

Talos, Maxios, Pyre, Gaia, Elika, Kai, Crux, Alex, James, Taze, Destra, Combu, Noir, Smog, Aria and her Dark side; Ariasel, Lesh and Laya, Blank, Keros and Soul belong to Dragon. Of. Chaos97

* * *

Chapter 37: Merging of Two Worlds

[AVP: Predator vs. Predalien theme]

Tyrannt ducked under the massive fist and avoided a black fireball from Giant Tyrannis.

'Okay, this is getting annoying. Guy's hell-bent on killing me...the host...whatever!' thought Tyrannt as he dodged another fist.

*Rex-like Roar!*

Tyrannis began throwing chunks of the ruined city at Tyrannt who dodged the debris yet couldn't really counter attack due to the density and closeness of said flying debris. After at least 30 minutes on non-stop flying debris, Tyrannis seemed to stop and lean against the nearby mountain, Mount Unclimbable. Tyrannt looked closely for a weak spot of any kind when he spotted Purple Crystals lining Tyrannis' neck, he then Shadow Warped there and began smashing one of the crystals, bits and pieces flying everywhere as he smashed it until it shattered completely. Tyrannis roared in pain and stumbled back and Tyrannt smirks a little before he is grabbed by a gold skeletal hand. He is then pulled towards Tyrannis face and the giant glares at him with red demonic eyes before he gets slammed into the nearby mountain three times then slammed onto a nearby wooden structure.

Tyrannt gets up and watches as a gold ribcage forms around Tyrannis, followed by a left arm, muscles, then flesh and finally armor. Another right and left arm forms at the elbow of the two originals and all four pull out Kris swords (Mortal Kombat form) and the Susanoo roars at Tyrannt.

"You think I'll let you live after everything you've done?! Guess again!" yelled Tyrannt from inside the Susanoo.

Tyrannt dodged the two swords as they came down vertically and grabbed a chunk of debris and threw it at Tyrannis before he dodged a giant gold shuriken thrown at him by the Susanoo. He then had to dodge gold fireballs fired from the Susanoo but was hit by the backhand from one of the arms and was sent flying off the structure but recovered in mid-air. He began dodging the debris and gold fireballs thrown by the Susanoo and then dodged the quadruple sword 360 degree swing and barely dodged the downward swing of one of the swords. He landed on the structure again and grabbed a chunk of debris before he threw it at Tyrannis and dodged another giant gold shuriken. Tyrannt kept dodging and throwing debris at Tyrannis until Tyrannis stumbled back and leaned on the mountain and the Susanoo faded to where it was only a two-armed gold skeleton.

Tyrannt charged and flew above the Susanoo's hands as they tried to clap him (like you do with a fly or mosquito) and ran along the skeletal arm before he jumped to the Susanoo's neck as it tried to grab him yet missed and he busted through the neck region and flew close to another crystal and began smashing it until it shattered and he was forced from the Susanoo as Tyrannis roared in pain. The Susanoo reformed completely and began throwing gold/black fireballs at Tyrannt who had a harder time dodging them.

"DIE! *DEMONIC REX-LIKE ROAR!*" roared Tyrannis.

It wasn't for another two hours that Tyrannt finally smashed the last purple crystal and Tyrannis returned to normal before the Susanoo disappeared in an agony filled roar. Tyrannt advanced upon the groaning form of Tyrannis, grabbed him, yanked him to his feet, and forms his arm into a giant baseball bat.

"Susanoo this, Tyree boy!" said Tyrannt.

*CRACK!*

Tyrannis was hit with enough force he would be the first one to reach the top of Mount Unclimbable and leave a cookie cutter outline on the mountain.

* * *

Three weeks later

Tyrannis was lying awake in pain and hadn't slept since he was beaten by Tyrannt, or Zeph as he calls himself now. His eyes were slowly closing as the sun slowly rose into sky and he hoped he would...get...a...few minutes...of...sleep...

"AAAAAAAHHHH AAAAAHHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed the skull phone next his bed and his bloodshot eyes snapped open and he grabbed the phone.

"I didn't order any wake-up calls!" snapped Tyrannis.

"Sorry sir, but Siren ordered it for everyone of his friends." said the operator in a British voice. He hung up and sighed and decided a few minutes of sleep couldn't hurt...

"AAAAAAAHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHH AAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed the phone.

"Where's the snooze button?!" said Tyrannis repeatedly slamming the phone.

"There will be no snoozing! AAAAAAHHHHH AAAAAHHHH AAAAAAAHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed the phone.

Tyrannis clutched his head before he got up, grabbed the phone, and threw it out his room's window and went back to sleep.

* * *

3,000 miles away; Smee's Lab

Smee, who somehow survived 5,000 years after Hook was killed was working in his lab on a new potion when from the open window came the screaming skull phone.

"AAAAAAHHHH AAAAAAAHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the phone causing Smee to lose his concentration and pour too much into the test tube.

*EXPLOSION!*

The lab was completely destroyed and Smee was covered from head to toe in soot and ash.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH AAAAAAHHH AAAAAAHHHH!" screamed the phone causing Smee to jump up and down on it, then smash it with a sledgehammer, and kick it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHH AAAAAHHHH!" screamed the phone as Smee tried to destroy it with no luck.

* * *

Back at WarFang

Siren was working on the giant portal him and Tails had been working on for the past three weeks when a metal hand pulls his tail.

"OW! Who did that?!" said Siren getting up and looking around furiously.

"That what's you get for putting that skull phone in my room!" said Tyrannis poking Siren in the chest with his visible metal arm.

"Oh ha hah ha. Nice to "see" you too Tyrannis. HAHAHAHAHA!" said Siren.

"Very funny, the old invisible joke, never gets old." said Tyrannis cloaking his metal arm before he slapped Siren.

"Oh!" said Siren before he tried to slap Tyrannis.

"Miss me!"

"Puh!" grunted Siren as he was punched in the gut and then brought out his claws.

"Miss me, miss me, miss me!"

"Okay, you win. Here, hold this bacon." said Siren taking a piece of bacon out of a hidden pocket.

"What's this FOOOOOOR!? AAAAAHHHH! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF ME!" said Tyrannis as a portal opened and Werewolf kids swarmed over him and Siren laughed at his misery.

* * *

Next Day

Tyrannis was in a very sour mode and he was glad Siren, Tails, Barren, Sonic, and Soul had gone back to their world and was walking around when he noticed people laughing and pointing at him and wondering what was so funny, ran over to mirror and his world shattered. His fur and scales were dyed...PINK! He heard snickering and turned his head to see Lesh holding a pink dye bottle.

"Lesh..."growled Tyrannis looking at Lesh who gulped in panic.

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU RUNT!" roared Tyrannis as his Susanoo formed around him.

"Can't we talk about this?!" screamed Lesh as he ran from Tyrannis but neither watched where they were heading and they disappeared into the portal. Blank Void Warped in and whistled. In seconds a blue flower appears and Emerald walks out. Blaze Ice Warps in (a statue made of ice shatters to reveal him) and Laya walks onto the scene.

"Okay people, Lesh and Tyrannis went into this portal so we follow 'em!" said Blank but was yanked back by Blaze.

"Hey! Me first twerp!" said Blaze glaring at Blank.

"Nobody but Tyrannis is allowed to yank me back pal!" snapped Blank as he created a Void sphere that sent Blaze flying back and into a wall that caused tar and feathers to fall on Blaze. The group enter followed by a humiliated Blaze.

* * *

END CHAPTER AND STORY

Please switch to Speedster Hybrid now after this chapter.


End file.
